


You are the Vigilante

by Rennie75



Series: Team Arrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What may finally give away Oliver's secret identity to his sister and where Team Arrow goes from there. This one shot spawned 2 sequels (Go Team Arrow and Man Behind the Mask) but it is complete in and of itself. It is a THEA REVEAL FIC with Team Arrow/ Olicity action and adventure set during S2 winter break (spoilers for anything before, departs from canon after).  The sequels are posted here as well!  All were originally started in Dec 2013 and posted on FFnet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are the Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - CW's Arrow belongs to others, I play without profit!

"Oh my God, oh my God" Thea continued to mutter over and over before jumping up and turning to Roy. "Let's go!"

"What? Thea, what's going on?" Roy allowed her to drag him up but not out of the office at Verdant.

"Felicity knows who the vigilante is! Come on – let's go!"

"Yeah, we know that but we have no proof and she's not talking. How can we make her tell us anything—"

"Ah, but we have proof – watch this!" Thea starts to play a video clip on her tablet but Roy barely glances at it. A mission had gone wrong last night and he and Felicity had ended up at the wrong end of several guns before the vigilante had rescued them. While still angry about the arrow through his knee, Roy had answered Felicity's call for help. He had his own motivations though and Thea had suggested a bug of sorts. His red hoodie had been equipped with a video in hopes of catching a glimpse of the Hood but frustratingly enough at no time was his face visible in the video.

"Thea, the video doesn't show his face and I was out cold when he saved us so I don't see the point—"

"There's the point – she loves him!" Thea and Roy watch the clip of his and Felicity's rescue last night.

"Hell, it's worth a try! Ok, let's go." Roy concluded.

Felicity is busy working at her computer when Thea bangs on the door and enters with a dramatic "Aha". Roy simply meets Felicity's eyes with small smile while Thea poses with her hands on her hips and victorious smile on her face.

Confused, Felicity looks up and asks "Thea, can I help you? Do you need Oliver?"

Thea smiles and replies, "I need you to tell us who the vigilante is—"

Felicity groans as she interrupts "I've told you and the police a thousand times – I don't know who he is. I sometimes help out just as Roy does but just as Roy doesn't know who he is, I don't either."

Thea triumphantly responds with "But Roy isn't in love with him" as she places the tablet on Felicity's desk and begins the video clip. "We had been looking to see his face and totally missed this the first hundred times we watched…" Thea let's her sentence die out as the video progresses.

Felicity watches in growing horror as she sees Oliver in full vigilante gear kneel before her, caress her face and speak. The video doesn't pick up his words but the gentle gesture while clear isn't too obvious. More telling is her own reaction which causes Felicity to first blanch in fear then blush in embarrassment. In the video, she clearly turns her face to kiss Oliver's palm as one hand holds his hand in place and the other mirrors his caress as she gently touches his face.

It is at the moment that Oliver and Diggle enter Felicity's office. Oliver starts to greet his sister but as his eyes reach Felicity he abruptly changes course and heads her way. Diggle is close behind the pair as Oliver touches Felicity's elbow to turn her toward him. Her eyes don't leave the tablet though so he gently touches her face to get her attention.

"Oh my God" Thea whispers in awe. "It's you."

Roy and Diggle turn to her in question but Oliver remains focused on Felicity. Oliver follows Felicity's eyes to the now dark tablet and reaches for it. This snaps Felicity back and she latches on to his arm as she flips the tablet over saying "No" quite forcefully.

Felicity turns to Thea pleadingly "Let's talk outside please, you've misunderstood, really I'm not, he's not, really—" Felicity has stepped in front of Oliver to reach Thea.

Oliver and Diggle remain lost and briefly meet each other's eyes in question. Roy, however, has caught on to Thea's conclusion. He growls threateningly and advances toward Oliver as he realizes that it was Oliver who shot an arrow through his knee weeks earlier.

Oliver reacts to the threat to Felicity and before Roy takes more than two steps, Oliver has pulled Felicity back to Diggle and takes an aggressive stance of his own to face Roy. The speed of Oliver's response gives Roy pause and time seems to stand still as each is processing what just happened.

Thea recovers first and moving to stand in front of Oliver and point a finger at his chest she states simply "You are the vigilante."

Oliver pulls on his bored billionaire face and answers quickly with a "Speedy, why would you even say that?" He even manages a somewhat forced laugh before he hears Felicity's quiet words.

"Because of me".

At her words and the misery in her tone, all eyes turn to her; however, only Oliver moves to her speaking her name softly. He looks to Diggle who returns his silent question with a negative shake of his head as he has no idea what's going on. Oliver again seeks Felicity's eyes but she's turned away and looking at the tablet again. Oliver gently turns her body to his with a tug on her elbow and again lifts a hand to her face ghosting over her skin from temple to chin before cupping her face and forcing her to meet his eyes. He gasps softly at the tears he sees as she begins to mumble.

"I didn't think about them having their own surveillance, Roy was out, I mean, I didn't think, I can't believe that after everything, this is what…oh my God, I'm so sorry Oliver—"

Surprisingly it is Thea who interrupts Felicity and seeks to take attention from her by stating "It wasn't Felicity, it was you big brother who gave it away".

She again flips the tablet over but before pressing play she waits until Felicity meets her eyes, smiles gently at her with a nod. The clip is the same as Felicity saw previously and she watches in misery as again the Vigilante ghosts his hand over her face before cupping it gently. Thea stops it abruptly and makes a point of looking from the onscreen couple standing so closely to Oliver and Felicity in the same position again.

"I see you comforting Felicity, Ollie, just as you did right now. You are the vigilante."


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues on from Chapter 1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that this was my first fanfic story and I had no beta at the time - I apologize now for the mistakes and errors! Thank you for ignoring them! :)

"You are the vigilante."

Thea's words still hung in the air. Oliver continued to hold and look at Felicity despite the damning video evidence supporting Thea's words. Diggle stood slightly behind the pair, watching and supporting them.

Roy was similarly positioned slightly behind Thea, some of his initial anger easing. Thea simply stood watching Oliver and Felicity, waiting on their response.

Felicity finally raises her eyes to Oliver – he simply smiles at her and nods before speaking "Anyone ready for lunch then?"

Diggle suppresses a smile and accepts Felicity's arm as Oliver again sends her his way. He meets Oliver's eyes with a nod and turns to start leading Felicity out of the office.

Oliver reaches for the tablet but as Felicity was still watching him she leaps forward to take it from him at the same time Thea does. Oliver allows Felicity to take it but tucks away the observation of fear in her eyes.

The group proceeds outside to their cars when suddenly Thea blocks Oliver's path. "No way Ollie – I'm not giving you time to get your stories straight", Thea states as she starts to move between him and Felicity. "I'll ride with you and Felicity can ride with Roy."

"No." Oliver practically growls as he looks at his sister.

Thea and Roy are both stunned by the vehemence of the single word; however, it takes Diggle and Felicity a moment to understand their reaction and that Arrow Oliver isn't someone they know.

Felicity steps forward and smiles at the pair, "Don't worry, he has a tendency to go all growly and intense but he doesn't mean it, well, he means it but it's not a bad thing, he-"

Oliver interrupts her with a push into the car and follows her in, leaving Thea and Roy to join them. Diggle flashes a quick grin at the surprised kids before getting in to drive. The trip was quiet – Oliver kept a hand on Felicity's arm but only Felicity herself wondered whether it was actually for support or to keep her from rambling – the small circles he was making with his thumb only served to distract her. No one other than Felicity gave it more than a passing thought though as each continued to think about just how badly this lunch could go.

Big Belly Burgers in front of them – the group remains quiet as only Diggle and Roy seemed to enjoy the food. With Roy and Thea on one side of the table, Felicity and Oliver on the other and Diggle on the end, the sides are aligned and the tension palpable.

"Ok, seriously, we have to talk about this Ollie." Thea interrupts with tense silence impatiently. She continues almost pleadingly "What happened on that island to make you the vigilante?"

"You told me once I needed to open up to someone…and I did, I do. The island was - I've moved on, Thea, but I can't be the Ollie you knew then. I'm sorry. I'm not sorry for not telling you about the island – I want to protect you from this. Don't ask questions, Speedy, I won't answer them. I had to survive on the island and that's what I did – discussion over. "

"So where do we go from here? Do you expect us, me, to pretend we don't know about your alter ego?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I expect."

"So you brought us here to tell us nothing? Ollie, you are the vigilante!" Thea hissed angrily.

"You've lost the drama of that revelation Speedy" Oliver teases with surprisingly lightness given the situation. He continues more softly and seriously, "This isn't your fight Thea."

"You made it my fight when you shot an arrow through my boyfriend! Did you think we wouldn't have to talk about that? You shot him – oh my God, then you pulled the arrow out, your arrow. No wonder you weren't surprised to see him and the blood…"

"Rambling must be contagious" Oliver interrupts Thea muttering with a significant look at Felicity. "I was trying to protect you, Thea, by protecting him-"

"By shooting me?" Roy interjects with a snort of derision.

Oliver turns a steely glare on him to ask "And how much worse did it get after that Roy?" Oliver and Roy stare silently as Thea's head turns from one to the other.

"What are you talking about? Ollie? Roy?" Neither replied but simply continue to stare at one another. Thea shifts her focus to Felicity. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Roy was drugged." Felicity drops that bombshell quickly. As Oliver turns to her, she places a hand on his wrist, leans in close to whisper quietly, "Um, do you really want to lie to your sister? If everyone close to you is in danger then you have to give them the knowledge to protect themselves. You aren't responsible for our, I mean their choices but you have to give them the information to make an informed choice Oliver."

Oliver leans slightly back to meet Felicity's eyes before accepting the truth of her words with a nod as he places his hand over the one she has on his other arm and squeezes gently. With only a slight grimace Oliver turns to Roy to mutter gruffly, "I'm sorry for shooting you."

"Too bad they don't make Hallmark cards for such occasions, huh?" Felicity quips lightly as no one reacts to Oliver's single statement.

"I did what I had to do – I will always do what I have to do to protect those I love." Oliver ignores Felicity's words to continue and switches his gaze from Roy to Thea.

Thea reaches out to take his hand and the siblings share a smile before Thea speaks, "Next time, how about finding a way other than arrows to tell us we need protecting?"

Diggle and Felicity laugh, Roy, however, interjects sharply with "That's it? That's all you are going to say about this?"

Thea turns to him after releasing Ollie's hand, "No, we need to talk more but at least there are fewer lies – I can't deal with the lies Roy…" Thea's voice had wavered but she squared her shoulders before continuing more lightly "And you and I will most assuredly discuss this more after this little meeting concludes." As Thea's significant glare and words hit, Roy drops his head.

Surprisingly, Oliver steps in to defend him, "He wanted to protect you and I respect that."

"And, as I said Roy and I will chat about that later but this is about you….and your team?" Thea finally seems to realize how honestly Oliver has spoken in front of these two virtual strangers to her. She first looks to Felicity before switching her gaze to Diggle, "What are you, his wingman?"

Oliver answers for him, "He's my partner – I couldn't do this without him. He's a soldier, he knows what it takes to win a war."

Diggle accepts the comment easily but still replies to Thea, "We are a team – the Arrow isn't just about the island, Thea, it's about doing what's right."

Neither Roy nor Thea ask anything further but both turn to Felicity. Thea, remembering the video that started this little adventure, lifts a single brow and asks "And you?"

Felicity drops her eyes and only then realizes that she still had a hold of Oliver's arm even though he had returned his other hand to the table. With a guilty flush, she pulls away from him, even slides further in the booth to create more space before rambling, "I'm the IT support , I know computers and research, I'm a genius actually and I-" Felicity suddenly aborts her own ramble and turns to Oliver.

Thea had seen the sparks so she add mischievously, "Clearly the girl has skills", causing both Roy and Diggle to smother their laughter as Felicity's face heats up.

Oliver sends a quick glare at Thea before turning to speak to Felicity, "I need her. She's my…" Suddenly unable to complete his thought, Oliver continues to look at Felicity so he sees the questions in her eyes as she raises them to meet his.

Both Thea and Roy's brows rise at the sudden heightened tension between the two. Diggle, however, is more accustomed to such moments between the pair as there had been many since Barry Allen left town. He easily finishes Oliver's answer, "She's part of the team. We need her to do this right."

"Go Team Arrow!" Thea interjects sarcastically and much to the surprise of everyone but Roy who simply rolls his eyes she continues with "I am the vigilante's sister so how do I help?" Thea continues with her version of her brother's cocky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to appear to be glossing over the seriousness of the situation but I think all involved are used to hiding emotions (Thea included) so I see this more as the opening diplomatic gambit before the expected hostilities and negotiations begin to heal Thea's and Oliver's family ties, integrate Thea and Roy into the team and build the Olicity UST!


	3. The Vigilante's Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along...BTW the next chapter actually fits in the middle of this one and will explain what happened between Oliver and Felicity leaving and their return!

"I am the vigilante's sister so how do I help?"

Roy's growl of "No" was formidable but easily overwhelmed by Oliver's "Absolutely not."

"Why not? If you both are involved then I'm already involved-" Thea retort was interrupted by another, deeper growl from Oliver.

"You are not involved, you have no part in this, Thea. End of discussion." Oliver spoke harshly as he glared at Thea.

"Really Ollie? Well, what if I don't think that's the end of the discussion? What if I want to keep talking about-" Thea had intentionally raised her voice and garnered the attention of the other diners but Roy's sudden grip on her arm stopped the dramatic show.

"If you really want to be part of the team, perhaps threatening to out us at our first team meeting isn't the best strategy." Felicity's sarcastic comment forced all eyes to her whereupon they realized that she closed the gap between herself and Oliver and was for all intents and purposes leaning lightly into him. Oliver didn't turn to Felicity but he did relax minimally at the contact. He did continue to stare at his sister, jaw clenched tight and entire body still tense.

Diggle intervened now, "How about we relocate to Verdant?"

"Verdant? You want to take this discussion to **_my_** club?" Thea questioned angrily as she continued to meet Oliver's eyes.

"There is no discussion. We are leaving now." Oliver standing brought both Felicity and Diggle up immediately with him. Roy and Thea stood more slowly to face the trio - again the sides were drawn and tensions were running high.

The ride to Verdant was deathly silent and Felicity was perilously close to rambling to ease the tension. It wasn't Oliver holding her arm that was bothering her on this trip but instead it was that Oliver had retreated to the colder vigilante she had first met. She hadn't realized just how much he had changed, opened up to them until he reverted and she was starting to get scared. Luckily she could see Diggle's eyes in the rear view mirror and that connection helped soothe her sufficiently to continue in silence. However, the silent communication with Diggle wasn't enough to stop her from jumping from the car and rushing into the club in order to take a few deep breaths.

Felicity turned to the entrance to the Lair when she suddenly stopped, unsure of how to proceed. True Thea and Roy now knew but Oliver was hardly welcoming that admission. Suddenly Oliver himself solved that problem by reaching her side and without turning to the other three spoke to issue a single command, "Take them home Diggle".

"Damn you Oliver! You want to protect me from getting hurt by hurting me! Why not shoot me with an arrow too?" Thea cried out in dismay.

Her words caused Oliver to pause and tense even more behind Felicity but he didn't look back – he entered the code and was ready to push Felicity through as soon as the door opened.

Thea wasn't finished yet and in her anger she lashed out, "You protect the ones you love, huh, Ollie? Don't want them to get hurt? What about Felicity? Want to watch the video again to see her being hurt because of you?"

Oliver sucked in air as if absorbing a punch but his reaction was concealed by Felicity's own much louder groaning "No". Diggle was similarly pained by the accusation and quickly put himself between the siblings both to shield Oliver from view and to possibly keep him from doing something he would regret.

Oliver didn't react further, he kept Felicity in front of him and pushed her through the door without looking back. Diggle stationed himself in front of the door and stared coldly at Thea and Roy. Roy placed a hand at Thea's back and that seemed to reenergize Thea's anger but now he was the one she lashed out. She suddenly turned and started punching ineffectually at his chest much as he had prompted her to do when she couldn't deal with her mom's trial.

Diggle watched impassively as this went on for a minute or two before Thea collapsed against Roy to cry softly into his neck. Roy closed his arms around her to hold her close but he did take a moment to meet Diggle's eyes both in accusation and also entreaty.

Diggle could hear Thea's pleas to Roy, "I can't lose him again, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said – I can't lose him!"

"Give him time, Thea" was all Diggle was willing to do at this moment for the pair. He knew Oliver shut down in fear for her safety but he also knew Oliver craved the family closeness. He didn't want to make promises Oliver wouldn't want to deliver but he didn't want to alienate Thea either. The deciding factor for Diggle was that he knew at this moment that Felicity would be trying to bring Oliver back.

Thea continued to cry for several minutes without either man stopping her. Wiping the last tears away, she stepped back to look at Roy. Diggle couldn't see the pleading in her eyes but he could see the emotional turmoil in Roy's eyes as he gave a quick negative shake of his head and pulled her back in for a tight hug.

Giving in and trusting Felicity to bring Oliver back to them, Diggle decided to offer a little more reassurance before seeking to distract the pair. "He loves you Thea – you have to remember that but you have to let Felicity talk to him." He lets that sink in before asking "Why did you question Felicity today? You didn't realize it was Oliver until later so what brought you in?"

The ploy worked as the pair parted and turned to face him. "We watched the video a million times looking for the Hood's face. He always kept a distance from Roy when they met" Thea pauses to snort indelicately at understanding why now before continuing. "He was so close to her and her expression when she kissed him – she loves him, doesn't she?"

Diggle didn't respond to the kiss announcement but did store that information away for later. For Thea, he simply gave her a small smile.

There were a few heartbeats of silence as all three weighed their options. It was Thea who broke the silent standoff.

She issued a small sigh before smiling gently at Diggle. "I'm sorry for being the Arrow's bratty sister." Diggle's smile became a smirk and that encouraged Thea to continue. "I didn't mean what I said. Look, I get that you guys are family now but he's my brother and I love him too. Is that so wrong?" Thea looked pleadingly at Diggle then and noticed that his eyes went past hers.

"No, it's not wrong Speedy." Oliver's words brought both Thea and Roy turning suddenly, obviously surprised he was there.

Thea didn't waste a second before throwing herself into his arms and whispering an apology to him. Oliver tightened the hug and the siblings stayed locked together for several moments - relief was evident in all three of the faces watching them. Thea pulled back slightly but only to smile at Felicity and say "Thank you."

"For what? He's not heartless, just hard, really hard actually – you have to realize he has to be hard to do what he does – really to deal with me sometimes he has to be hard as I'm not always easy." Felicity smiled at Oliver as she meant the words in apology for pushing him to return to Thea but then she realized the obvious innuendo. She tried to backtrack and in her typical rambling fashion made it worse, "I don't mean hard, hard, but just hardheaded, hard hearted, you know? God, this is worse than when I told I like you inside me, but at least then it was just you, me and Diggle, oh God, I'm don't mean us together…can't you shut me up?" Felicity ended begging Oliver.

"That's a hard thing to do Felicity and I haven't been up for the challenge yet", Oliver's deadpan delivery pushed everyone over the edge.

Thea collapsed into Roy, to cry again but with laughter this time. Roy held her loosely as he sought to control his own amusement. Diggle and Oliver are well versed in Felicity's X-rated rambles but even they had to chuckle at this one.

Felicity had buried in face in her hands but did look at Oliver when he stepped close and gently touched her elbow. Only then did she realize the cold emotionless vigilante was completely gone and her hero was back – that was almost worth the red face.


	4. Tennis Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's what happened after Oliver and Felicity left...

Thea wasn't finished yet and in her anger she lashed out, "You protect the ones you love, huh, Ollie? Don't want them to get hurt? What about Felicity? Want to watch the video again to see her being hurt because of you?"

Oliver sucked in air as if absorbing a punch but his reaction was concealed by Felicity's own much louder groaning "No". Diggle was similarly pained by the accusation and quickly put himself between the siblings both to shield Oliver from view and to possibly keep him from doing something he would regret.

Oliver didn't react further, he kept Felicity in front of him and pushed her through the door without looking back.

Felicity somewhat stumbled down the stairs as she felt Oliver right behind her. At the bottom she stopped and turned to face him, unsure of what she would she or how to help him deal with Thea's unfair attack. What she didn't expect to see was Oliver's smile and it momentarily blinded her in surprise.

Thinking he was encouraging her to speak, Felicity still tense with worry and dread, rushed to gather her thoughts but it took her a moment. In that time, Oliver just continued past her and tossed casually over his shoulder, "So do we have any new info on the shipments we are tracking?"

"What?" was all Felicity managed to stutter. She stared uncomprehendingly.

Oliver turned and again with a smile, replied "The shipments from Coastal City? Remember the intel from Lance? Check and see what's happened." He then continued on to grab some arrows and start the processing of sharpening them.

It was only then that realization crashed through Felicity. This was his blank playboy smile and smug, entitled rich brat tone. He wasn't the cold vigilante but this was just as much of a mask. Pain sliced through Felicity as she realized just how far away he was, even though he was just across the room.

Felicity just snapped – later thought wouldn't shed too much more light on her thoughts and motivations, right now she was just feeling and those feelings were hurt, anger and a healthy dose of fear. Acting on some instinct she wasn't fully aware of nor could understand, Felicity simply acted.

The pop signaling the opening of the first can of tennis balls elicited only a slight stiffening of Oliver's shoulders. The following four warranted no response; however, the sting of the first ball to hit his neck did garner an immediate response as the second flew by his shoulder.

With a low growl, Oliver spun, lowering into a crouch and seeking cover even as he sought to not only identify the threat but remove it.

Felicity didn't pause to celebrate her victorious shot but instead changed position herself so she could continue her attack with the last ball before launching the can itself. She quickly moved to grab her next stash of ammo.

Seeing the window of opportunity, Oliver stood and moved stealthily toward her before stopping suddenly. As her target was frozen in the open, Felicity managed to make direct contact with Oliver's face and another even his his chest before the third ball and another can missed her target.

Felicity's aim was compromised by the tears she wasn't even aware of…had she been able to see clearly, she would have seen to the second when Oliver snapped back to attention and truly **_saw_** her - not a threat, not a useful tool but a friend, his friend, his Felicity. Instead Felicity moved onto the next can and didn't even hear Oliver's whisper of her name.

Realizing Felicity wasn't capable of stopping her attack, Oliver actually grinned and again ducked for cover. Quickly changing his game plan, he moved away from Felicity which forced her to stalk him in order to continue lobbing tennis balls at his head.

Realizing she had completely lost sight of her target Felicity paused, she swiped angrily at her eyes to clear her vision and was momentarily distracted by the wetness on her fingers.

Taking advantage of her location and distraction, Oliver launched his counterattack by tackling Felicity. Turning in the air, Oliver protected Felicity with his arms and it was his back that met the training mats and took the force of their landing. Before Felicity could even process what was happening, Oliver reversed their position and it was her back on the mats as she looked up in confusion into Oliver's eyes so close to her own.

Felicity's lips soundlessly formed his name and Oliver's eyes followed the moment. His hand followed next, lightly tracing her mouth before gently brushing the tears from her face.

As their eyes met again, both smiled – Felicity's tentative, confused but happy, Oliver's touched with sadness but sincere, real. For a moment, there was only the sweetness and purity of both trying to reconnect again…then both registered their exact position and their awareness shifted.

Felicity remained caged in Oliver's arms but it was her hips that cradled his and she could feel the strength, hardness of his well-muscled body with every inch of hers. Her face flamed immediately but she made no effort to move or even wiggle.

Oliver's attention was also re-directed to their physical connection and he was distracted by the soft curves beneath him before he registered her embarrassment. He quickly ghosted a hand over her face from temple to chin, pausing when his fingers lightly touched the corner of her mouth.

The next moment found both standing as Oliver not only pushed himself up but also brought Felicity. The sudden motion spurred Felicity to great awareness and she suddenly darted to the side exit and was out in the alley. Oliver followed immediately but didn't stop her escape.

Turning to him, their eyes met again, the connection returning and it was too much for Felicity who rambled "I'm hot, I mean you're hot – it's hot." Felicity's voice rose in panic but still she continued "I just needed a breath of fresh air…so clearly an alley seemed like the best choice, right? It isn't exactly a meadow of flowers…did I say you were hot? Shutting up now."

Oliver fell into standard rambling procedure and simply ignored Felicity's word, he did touch her elbow to lead her to the club entrance and added, "I need to speak to Thea, I need to **_see_** her."

Felicity and Oliver entered the club and heard the end of Thea's plea to Diggle. "I didn't mean what I said. Look, I get that you guys are family now but he's my brother and I love him too. Is that so wrong?"

Thea didn't waste a second before throwing herself into his arms and whispering an apology to him. Oliver tightened the hug and the siblings stayed locked together for several moments - relief was evident in all three of the faces watching them. Thea pulled back slightly but only to smile at Felicity and say "Thank you."

"For what? He's not heartless, just hard, really hard actually – you have to realize he has to be hard to do what he does – really to deal with me sometimes he has to be hard as I'm not always easy." Felicity smiled at Oliver as she meant the words in apology for pushing him to return to Thea but then she realized the obvious innuendo. She tried to backtrack and in her typical rambling fashion made it worse, "I don't mean hard, hard, but just hardheaded, hard hearted, you know? God, this is worse than when I told I like you inside me, but at least then it was just you, me and Diggle, oh God, I'm don't mean us together…can't you shut me up?" Felicity ended begging Oliver.

"That's a hard thing to do Felicity and I haven't been up for the challenge yet", Oliver's deadpan delivery pushed everyone over the edge.

Thea collapsed into Roy, to cry again but with laughter this time. Roy held her loosely as he sought to control his own amusement. Diggle and Oliver are well versed in Felicity's X-rated rambles but even they had to chuckle at this one.

Felicity had buried in face in her hands but did look at Oliver when he stepped close and gently touched her elbow. Only then did she realize the cold emotionless vigilante was completely gone and her hero was back – that was almost worth the red face.

Felicity's smile was in full force now and Oliver returned it with one of his own as he opened his arms to welcome Felicity's hug.

The other three watched in some confusion at the apparently heartfelt reunion and only Diggle noticed Felicity's red eyes and the slight red mark along Oliver's cheek.


	5. Remarkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really have nothing to add here - the story simply continues along...

Felicity's smile was in full force now and Oliver returned it with one of his own as he opened his arms to welcome Felicity's hug.

The other three watched in some confusion at the apparently heartfelt reunion and only Diggle noticed Felicity's red eyes and the slight red mark along Oliver's cheek.

"Sooooo how did you two get out of the pantry anyway?" Thea quizzed in amusement.

Felicity stepped quickly away from Oliver and gaped at Thea in surprise. However, Oliver was less impressed "No deal Speedy – you have dinner plans with Mom and it's time to go."

"Ollie, we need to talk about this – hey! What happened to your eye?" Thea questioned as she just noticed the red welt under Oliver's left eye.

Oliver didn't reply but turned make a slow turn to face Felicity and raised a single brow. Felicity gasped and quickly reached a hand to trace the mark even as her face flamed in embarrassment and more than a little guilt. Oliver kept her place in place on his face for a second longer than she intended as he replied "We need to work on your aim".

Everyone laughed as Felicity simply pretended to glare and said "Ha ha ha, funny hero boy!"

"Ok, time for you guys to leave." Oliver stated again.

"The dinner plans don't include me so I can stay—"Roy interjects.

"No." was Oliver's single reply but Thea was a bit more chatty "Actually, Mom is expected you both for dinner – surprise!"

"What?" Roy exclaimed as Oliver turned a suspicious glare toward Thea. At her bright smile and shrug his eyes narrowed further.

"Go on man, we've got this" Diggle assured him. Oliver met his eyes before turning his questioning gaze to Felicity. She also smiled and nodded.

"Let's go then. I'll be back later – call if you need me." With a nod to Diggle and Felicity, Oliver, Thea and Roy left the club.

Diggle and Felicity immediately entered the Arrow Cave and Felicity went straight to her computers. Diggle took a moment to note that the open tennis ball cans before finding an array of balls and empty containers strewn about the lair.

"You even threw the cans?" Diggle questions Felicity before chuckling. "How many hits?"

Felicity burst out of her chair "I don't know, look, I'm not sure what happened…" Felicity hesitated even as she started to pick up the balls under discussion, "I was so mad, so scared. Diggle, it wasn't the vigilante face it was the public playboy billionaire and I just couldn't take it. I snapped."

Diggle listened and watched in silence, surprised by the vehemence of Felicity's response. Suddenly recalling Thea's comments, he asked "You did kiss him, didn't you?"

"What?" Felicity's squealed response was followed quickly by a bang. She had crawled under a table to retrieve a tennis ball and her surprised jerk upward meant a hard collision between her head and the table. "Oww, Diggle, that hurt!"

Diggle quickly reached her to check for injury, "No blood, no injury, no avoiding the question either."

Still seated on the floor with Diggle crouched down beside her, Felicity kept her head down as she mumbled shyly, "I did kiss the Arrow, I was just so glad he got there, Roy was out cold, he almost got shot, I was scared. It was just a little kiss…and on the hand, not like a knight of the round table kiss on the hand…Diggle, stop me now." Felicity ended the ramble with plea.

Smiling gently, Diggle stood and offered Felicity a hand up as he replied, "I think it's too late for that Felicity. Show me the video from Thea."

Felicity opened her mouth to argue but upon meeting Diggle's stern look she gave in grudgingly and pulled out Thea's tablet to show him. Diggle watched the short clip and smiled as Felicity kept her gaze averted. "It's ok, Felicity….his hand though, we really do need to improve your aim."

Diggle's teasing startled a laugh out of Felicity but he still saw the tears she wouldn't let fall. Felicity immediately excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

Diggle pressed play on the video again, wondering at the actions and blindness of his friends. Things had changed since Barry Allen's visit – the team was on edge about a possible war and Oliver and Felicity seemed to be struggling to communicate unless you counted yelling and a lot of hugs. Both seemed to be more aware of their own feelings but blind to the other's. Felicity was still clinging to the hope that her feelings were just a crush and Oliver clearly accepted that lie but he seemed more strained during her X-rated rambles and less likely to train shirtless around her lately. As for Oliver, Felicity saw only her own feelings on the screen instead of seeing what even Thea noticed. Oliver was trying to fool himself as well and believed he saw her only as a friend, a valuable Team Arrow member. Why neither saw the blatant signs of recent jealousy was beyond him – "Definitely Fantasy Island?!" Diggle chuckled in amusement and was still smiling when Felicity rejoined him.

"Could you improve my aim?" Felicity asked loudly.

"What?" Diggle sputtered as he immediately thought she was referring to his jest about her kissing Oliver's hand.

"My aim, well, actually my training in general. Could you train me so…well, you remember the Huntress, Dodger, The Count, right? Surely there's something you can teach me?" Felicity was unaware of Diggle's thoughts as she was caught up in her own worries of being a liability for Oliver.

"Yeah, valid points, it wouldn't hurt for you to be trained more." Diggle agreed.

"But I don't want Oliver to know." Felicity's statement caused Diggle to frown so she quickly continued, "He takes enough responsibility for me, don't you think?"

"Felicity, it's…ok, yeah, we'll train without him. Now is the perfect time." Diggle gave in easily to his friend despite his own misgivings.

"Now? Oh can we use those baton things…or the sword. That'd be cool." Before Felicity could continue, Diggle help up a hand for silence.

"No, you would face different threats than that so we'll need to train you differently. "

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"To be blunt, the Arrow is worth more dead" Diggle continued despite Felicity's gasp, "but you are worth more alive. You can be used both to get to Oliver and to negotiate the Arrow. That makes you priceless Felicity."

Felicity was still looking shell-shocked at Diggle's strategic analysis but he continued regardless.

"This is a good thing – it limits what attacks you face. If we can also ensure they underestimate your skills then you face better odds." Felicity continued to stare wordlessly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes?!" Felicity's voice wavered and appeared to be more of a question but it snapped her back to attention and she continued. "Yes, let's do this – I won't be used against him, I don't want to be something he regrets."

Diggle wanted to argue about her interpretation of the situation but thought it fell under the strained Oliver/ Felicity relationship and he didn't really want to muddy the waters further. "Ok, first then we work on awareness and mai'ai".

"I'm sorry – my eye?" Felicity interrupted in confusion.

"Ma'ai" Diggle repeated with a smile. "It's a Japanese term that describes the proper fighting distance. In this case, I simply want you to realize that letting people close can be dangerous. Distance will allow you to see someone moving sooner and the sooner you identify a threat the sooner you can disarm it."

"Oh, ok, I get that." Felicity nodded.

"So we work on heightening your awareness…we use awareness as the first line of defense. If you can prevent an attack there then that's even better."

"You stole that from Mister Miyagi, didn't you?" Felicity quipped.

"Yes, Felicity-san, now train" Diggle deadpanned. "You need to always stay aware of your surroundings – is there a new security guard at QC, is someone loitering near your car, spots exits in any new room. In short, you stay alert and keep your guard up."

"Not to toss out another movie reference but do you really expect me to be Jason Bourne and recite the license plates of the cars in the parking lot?" Felicity asked in frustration.

"No, you just need to note what's out of place or feels wrong. No one should be loitering in a parking lot, you know the QC employees by name. See what's new, different, what could be a threat."

"Ok, that's easier. I can do that…right?" Felicity responded in doubt.

"Yes, we'll start small – I'll quiz you when we are out…yes, without Oliver". Diggle finished quickly before Felicity could voice her protest.

Hearing a computer beep, Felicity turns and starts walking away.

"We aren't through yet…" Diggle begins but ends up following Felicity anyway to take a look at the computer too. "What's that? What are you tracking on American Express?"

Felicity starts in surprise and fumbles to close the program, "Would you believe I wanted to check my credit card statemet?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"No" came Diggle's short reply.

"Ok, well…" Felicity stopped but did bring up the program for Diggle to see.

"Thea? You have Thea's credit card records?" Diggle turned and took in Felicity's guilty expression in concern. "What are you doing Ms. Smoak?"

"Did you hear what she said to him? He doesn't need more guilt from that little brat!" Felicity ranted in annoyance. "I just think she needs to be taught a lesson, that's all."

Diggle burst out laughing, "So now the Arrow cancels credit cards?"

"No, I was just placing a fraud alert so the next time she used it…" Felicity's voice trailed off and she didn't meet Diggle's eyes.

"What? You are getting her put in jail?" Diggle was stunned.

"Noooo, probably just detained by security. A small inconvenience, really – she deserves a lot more."

"Ok but didn't she take up for you with the video and not show Oliver?"

"Well, that's why they will discover the internal error approximately 15 minutes later." Felicity grumbled.

Diggle again laughed out loud at the IT's girl's plan. "Felicity, I get the need to protect Oliver, to protect what we do but, she's his kid sister. Trust me, siblings can make you revert to childish antics quicker than anyone else and that's assuming you are a normal family. They aren't normal and still need to work things out. He loves her and is probably the one she would call if the police detain her anyway so you would probably have to end up helping her yourself." Diggle ended on another laugh.

Felicity sighed and Diggle added a final point knowing Felicity's weakness, "We can help him with his present and future but he needs his family to help him deal with past."

"Fine, fine – the little brat won't have her card declined" Felicity conceded and after a few quick strokes closed the program for good.

"Great – let's get back on the mats then." Diggle smothered another chuckle at her grumpy expression.

"So even with heightened awareness, we have to assume someone may still get to you. An attack from behind is a likely scenario so we'll start there." Diggle noted Felicity's fidgeting but assumed she was still agitated about not getting revenge on Thea.

Walking behind Felicity, Diggle brought his right arm up to choke her and used his left to wrap around her waist to immobilize her. "Ok, protecting air and blood flow is essential as we have to assume your assailant will want to disable you and take you elsewhere, like the Count did. Always drop your chin, tucking it against your chest and you can even use your hands on my arm for additional leverage."

Felicity followed Diggle's directions and he continued "Next, you need space to move so strike back with your elbow". Diggle waited until Felicity make a slight movement back before adding to his instructions, "Strike back, hard, don't tickle me – that gets you nothing."

Felicity complied with more force this time so with a grunt of acknowledgement Diggle allowed her to gain a couple inches of freedom. "Now, turn your head toward me, yes, away from my arm. Step back with your left foot as you bend your knees and keep turning your head…and now you are free."

"Wow, that wasn't so bad" Felicity quipped even as she took several quick breaths and wrung her hands.

"It's easy and it's not – you have to expect a fight and be willing to fight. Your attacker will probably be stronger but you can be smarter, right?" At Felicity's small grin, Diggle continued "Any attack in hand to hand offers windows of opportunity to counter so we'll work on the basics and keep practicing so let's go again."

Diggle and Felicity continued to practice variations of the choke with Diggle teaching her to move and use the attack against the attacker. Felicity worked hard and did very well but Diggle noticed she was becoming more and more agitated. During one of Felicity's nervous rambles, Diggle decided to try a surprise attack and quickly spun Felicity around and placed her in a tight choke hold. As Felicity froze, Diggle tried to prompt her gently "Air and blood flow."

Suddenly the Arrow Cave door slammed and Felicity screamed. Before the scream died down, Diggle had released Felicity and Oliver joined the pair on the mats. Having quickly scanned with lair and found no danger, Oliver now focused on Felicity and saw her expression of absolute fear and blank eyes. "Diggle" Oliver questioned quietly.

"We were training, she was nervous but…" Diggle could offer no explanation.

"Felicity….Felicity" Oliver spoke quietly and reached to touch her face.

"Nooooo" Felicity screamed again and flinched away from Oliver's hand before she started to collapse.

Horrified but unwilling to let Felicity fall, Oliver reached for her again and gathered her close as she started to cry. His instinctive growl of her name, low and rough, actually reached Felicity and she looked up at him in surprise and then shame.

"I'm not like you, I'm sorry but I'm not" Felicity mumbled as she again dropped her head, a few more tears falling.

"I wouldn't want you to be like me – you're the remarkable one." Oliver spoke quietly.

"No, I'm scared…all the time now. I'm not strong enough, I couldn't even train with John, I can't sleep. After the Count, I had nightmares – Don't you understand? I'm not strong enough, I can't fight, I'm a liability. I know I shouldn't be on the Team." Felicity became more frantic and pushed from Oliver's arms.

Oliver automatically reached for her but dropped his hands, fearing she would again flinch away. "You are not, could not be a liability – you're the best part of the Team."

"You don't understand, someone could use me to get to you and I won't be able to stop them, they'll use me to hurt you…."

"No."

"But-"

"No" Oliver growled again. "I won't make you stay with me, on the Team, if you don't want to Felicity-"

"I want to be here with you—"

"Good, but I won't allow anyone to take you away either." Felicity opened her mouth to argue but Oliver just gently laid a finger against her lips before continuing "No argument. You are mine and I won't give you up without a fight…even if I have to fight you." Oliver paused to smile at her before continuing, "Have you ever known me to lose a fight, Felicity?" Oliver attempted to tease a smile and end her pain. He was pleased when she did smile and even happier when she launched herself at him for a hug.

Diggle waited a moment longer as the pair clung together tightly. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear."

Both Oliver and Felicity turned to him but neither actually stepped away from the other. Smiling at Felicity, Diggle continued "It's one of my favorite quotes. Every soldier lives with fear Felicity. You accept and respect it because it can keep you alive."

Both Oliver and Diggle were looking at Felicity in question. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled, "Tomorrow can play with your swords then?"

Diggle and Oliver laughed out loud as Felicity started to sputter and correct her request…


	6. Go Team Arrow

A shrill alarm roused Felicity from her sleep, drowsily she grabbed her tablet to check the source. "Oh God" Felicity froze in panic as she read the alert that someone was trying to breach the lair. Jumping up quickly she grabbed her phone to call Oliver and Diggle when her phone rang.

"Diggle, the alarm-"

"Yeah, Oliver is on the way. I'll be at your door in 5. Be careful."

"Ok, ok – you too."

Diggle and Felicity spoke little as he kept his eyes on the road to drive quickly and she was monitoring the lair for additional information. As they got to the club, Diggle finally spoke, "Stay behind me and stay close, not a word Felicity."

Felicity gave a tense nod and followed Diggle in through a side entrance. They were making their way slowly to the security door when suddenly Diggle stopped and stared at the sight before him.

Oliver stood tensely to one side while Roy and Thea sat dejectedly on nearby stools.

Curiosity killing her, Felicity peaked around Diggle and laughed in nervous relief that there was no actual security breach.

Oliver met her look darkly but said nothing.

"Ok, enough, we, well, I just wanted to see the 'pantry'" Thea grumbled. "I'm the one who should angry as you put your little clubhouse in my club!"

Usually the voice of reason, Diggle stepped forward as he holstered his gun. "Better the kids have a supervised visit where we keep an eye on them than trying to breach Felicity's security again, right?"

Thea looked hopefully at Oliver as Roy turned to look at Felicity as he realized just how much she contributed to the team.

"After you then." Oliver responded with a sigh. Allowing Diggle to enter the code and for Thea and Roy to enter behind him. He continued to wait until Felicity passed him to lean in and whisper "Nice pjs."

Until that moment Felicity hadn't realized she still had on shorts and a thin camisole complete with Star Wars characters. Shooting him a dark look, Felicity's face turned red and she hurried down the stairs. She got to the bottom step just in time to see both Roy and Thea reach out for her computers.

"Nooooo" Felicity yelled.

Only Diggle had seen the surprise and wonders on the both Roy's and Thea's faces on their first look at the "pantry" and now he chuckled outright as the sight of the blond IT girl standing protectively in front of her computers in her pajamas wasn't exactly threatening. Roy and Thea must have agreed as they only paused before continuing forward.

"She said no. Felicity, go change your clothes. We'll keep the kids in check." Oliver commented and kept his eyes on the kids until Felicity's back was turned then he turned his gaze to watch her go until she was out of sight.

"What is all of this?" Thea asked in wonder as she continued to stand in front of Felicity's computers. Meanwhile, Roy had made his way to the weapons and even took notice of the training gear and mats.

Felicity quickly reappeared in gym clothes just as one of her computers beeped loudly.

Thea jumped back in surprise and quickly spoke "I didn't do anything – really" as Felicity rushed her way. Oliver pulled Thea back with a quick grin at the last moment as Felicity was focused only on her computers.

"Oliver."

Felicity's serious tone brought all eyes to her and Oliver and Diggle moved in to stand behind her.

"Watkins is on the move. The shipment is leaving in one hour."

There was only a slight pause as Diggle and Oliver looked to another. "Let's go." Oliver's simple statement started a chain reaction that caused the only non-team members to watch in dumbfounded astonishment. Oliver immediately suited up and choose his weapons, Diggle also changed to a dark shirt and jacket as he too chose his weapons, Felicity's fingers flew over the keys as she provided periodic bits of cryptic information such as "2 trucks", "no police action" and "avoid 15th". Both guys added their comms before signaling to Felicity they were off. This whirlwind of activity took only moments but Roy and Thea remained frozen in astonishment. Now, there was only silence punctuated by Felicity's tapping on the keyboard.

"I've got you both – clear ahead." Both men gave a short reply acknowledging her.

More cryptic half sentences were exchanged as the team communicated in a familiar short hand developed through their time together. It was second nature and comfortable to them but it made Roy and Thea feel left out and confused.

Suddenly gun fire exploded the comms – Felicity muted her comms to mumble "God, no" before clicking it again and waiting in silence. There was more gunfire and even something that sounded like a small explosion but no updates from Oliver or Diggle.

"What's going on?" Thea asked in panic. She grabbed Roy's hand for support but both of them left their eyes on Felicity even though she didn't respond.

"Secure here. Digg?" Oliver's voice caused both Felicity and Thea to sigh in relief as Roy grinned.

"Yeah, one got away – I think he was Triad, Oliver."

There was terse exchange between the men focusing on details and direction which ended when Oliver stated "On it."

"On it? What does that mean?" Thea asked anxiously.

Felicity again clicked a button and then turned to Thea "It means he's going after the Triad…idiot." No one was quite sure who the term referred to but no one wanted to ask either as she was typing furiously before clicking over again.

"Digg, you have 7, 8 max before the cops appear. I let Lance know too. Get out of there."

"Got it – I'm in the office looking for the records."

There were a few more moments of silence as Felicity monitored her screens. She then spoke again "Now John." A few more moments of silence before he acknowledged with "I'm on the way back – got a present for you Felicity."

Laughing out loud, Felicity replied "Every girl loves presents John – I hope there's a pretty red bow."

Roy and Thea simply looked at her in amazement as they both realized they didn't really have a clue how they could find humor at a time like this.

"Oh no" Felicity began scrambling on the computer, typing furiously and clicking rapidly. This went on for several long tense minutes before she suddenly sighed in relief. "I've got you – you good?"

Thea and Roy exchanged yet another confused look as they hadn't heard anything to warrant her statement. Before they could ask though Oliver's voice interrupted them.

"Yeah – just recon Felicity. Heading back."

Felicity clicked the comms off again and switched back to monitoring the police lines. She was still wrapped up in that as Diggle entered the lair again. He went to Felicity first and the two shared a quick look to assure each other all was well before Diggle smiled and said "Here's your gift, my lady."

His teasing paid off as Felicity blushed and remembered her ramble about kissing hands like a knight of the round table. Nonetheless, she grabbed the computer and went to work. Diggle put his weapons away and noted the looks of confusion on Roy's and Thea's faces with amusement. He quickly rejoined Felicity as she announced "Security isn't bad – we should be in soon."

Diggle gave a nod and noticed the kids remained dumbfounded – _must have thought she was a natural blond_ , Diggle thought to himself and chuckled softly.

At that moment, the Cave door opened again and they could hear Oliver coming down the stairs. Both Felicity and Diggle turned suddenly as they noted the uneven sound to his gait and were up at the same time. It was their spontaneous movement that shocked Roy and Thea into awareness and then Felicity's gentle cry of Oliver's name spurred Thea into movement.

Oliver did in fact have a slight limp as well as obvious dirt but no blood on his right leg – both Felicity and Diggle examined him intently before moving forward. He took a seat and waved off assistance with annoyance.

"Just recon?" Felicity asked sarcastically as she approached to look more closely at his leg.

"Yeah, it's fine. Activate the chip and see what we get."

"Activate what? What did you do?"

"I planted a chip on the Triad guy-"

"How? You didn't arrow him-"

"No, I got his attention and then pretended to give up the fight when the others showed up."

"Others? As in other Triad? The guys with claws?" Felicity's voice rose in agitation.

"Yeah, just activate it-"

"How did you hurt your leg in the fight? I don't see blood-"

"The roof collapsed-"

"WHAT?" Thea joined Felicity in that response.

"I'm fine." Oliver replied shortly thinking to end the conversation. He may have made his escape had he not reminded Felicity testily "Activate the tracker now Felicity."

Felicity had been walking to her computer to do just that when she rounded on him, "You shouldn't have gone after him. We had a plan – stop the shipment: check, get the records: check, alert the authorities for clean-up: check. Nowhere was there a mention of crashing through a roof and taking on the Triad."

"The plan can always change. Should I have just let him walk away?"

"YES! We plan for a reason, we take back-up for a reason – that reason is to live, Oliver. You don't get to act alone whenever the mood strikes!"

"The mood?" Oliver questioned in disbelief. "It was a strategic decision to gain an advantage and it worked!"

By this time the pair were standing toe to toe and yelling loudly despite the close proximity. Diggle had merely watched in amusement and at this short pause leaned over to stage whisper to Roy and Thea "Consider this their cool-down to relieve the stress of being on Team Arrow, it helps reduce tension in the work place."

"I assumed they used sex as a stress reliever" Thea replied before she thought. Roy immediately choked on his laughter and Diggle smothered a smile simply waited for the two in question to respond.

"What? No! No, no sex – we don't do that, well, not together, I mean-" Felicity tried to explain while Oliver just turned to give Thea an annoyed look which just seemed to encourage her.

"Ah, UST – that explains so much." Thea retorted as Felicity gasped and started shaking her head vehemently in protest.

Oliver didn't understand the retort and just as Thea (and secretly Diggle) hoped, asked "What's UST?"

"UST – Unresolved Sexual Tension" Thea replied with no small amount of smug glee as she sprung her trap successfully. Felicity's face became even redder and even Roy looked uncomfortably away. Oliver stalked off to change from the Arrow suit.

"Look, it really isn't like that-" Felicity began only to be interrupted by Thea's laughter.

"Relax, Felicity – it's my job as his sister to be a pest. You are the one who said he gets all growly sometimes so don't worry about it." Thea smiled winningly at Felicity as she took a seat beside her. Felicity turned her gaze to Diggle who only shrugged. Felicity returned to her computers hoping her face would be back to its normal color before Oliver returned.

As Felicity turned her back, Thea turned to Diggle, "So what was all of this? Just a quick jaunt to save Starling City?"

"We had information on illegal activity, provided a little police assistance and brought Felicity a gift she'd been asking for." Diggle quipped easily, not at all swayed by Oliver's kid sister.

"Ha ha. This really should provide the details we need once I'm through the security – about a level 4." Felicity spoke almost as an afterthought, still working on the computer.

"So somewhere between a national corporation and the CIA, huh? Should be a breeze then." Diggle responded intentionally to see Thea and Roy exchange another look of amazement.

Oliver rejoined at that point heading straight to Felicity but before he could even get the words out, Felicity spoke quickly "I've activated it – location on the map, no audio yet though. Yes, I'm working on it."

Oliver rested a hand briefly on her shoulder and she met his eyes with a quick smile before returning to her computers. It was only then Oliver noticed Roy had again wandered over to the weapons, his fascination obvious. Oliver gave a quick nod to Diggle who then approached Roy.

"Do you have any training?" Diggle questioned as he stopped beside Roy, Oliver then placed himself on the other side of Roy.

Glancing nervously between the two but unwilling to back down Roy replied "I can hold my own."

Diggle laughed but Oliver showed no sign of emotion. "So chose your weapon then. We have time to play while Felicity does her job." Diggle welcomed warmly with a sweep of his hands.

Roy was looking around somewhat nervously before he stated with some confidence "I prefer hand to hand."

"Excellent – let's go." Diggle responded.

Roy again looked between the two as if sizing up his options. Taking pity on him, Diggle prompted him "Trust me kid, you don't want to step on the mats with him…even with his current injury."

"I'm not injured" Oliver refuted but offered no further comment.

Thea just realized what was going on and started to move toward the guys before Felicity's words stopped her, "I would let the boys play if I were you – they'll go easy on him, well, Diggle will. Oliver won't touch him…you know, considering that whole arrow in the knee thing."

Considering all that she had seen in the last few hours with this group, Thea wisely elected to follow the advice and resumed her seat. Inaction not being natural to her though, she did fidget nervously as she continued to watch Roy with Diggle. Meanwhile Felicity didn't give the guys another glance.

Diggle baited Roy but continually allowed the boy to make the first move and play the aggressor. While clearly possessing raw material as well as street smarts, Roy wasn't a match for Diggle's training and skills. Looking like a scene from an MMA fight, the men continued to exchange punches, kicks and a variety of joint locks. While Diggle allowed Roy the first attack, he changed his responses to test out Roy's skills as Oliver looked on.

Felicity continued to work her magic on the computers and Thea split her attention between Felicity's periodic comments and the action on the mats.

"Hey, where's my tablet?" Thea suddenly remembered to ask Felicity in a slightly accusing tone.

"On the table." Felicity barely spared the girl a glance.

Never liking being ignored and still feeling tense about Roy fighting Diggle, Thea sniped at Felicity, "Sooooo, really no sex or do you prefer to say making love?"

Felicity suddenly leapt up and pointed to the younger Queen "You and me, upstairs, now!"

Oliver turned at Felicity's raised voice and when he noted her anger started her way before Diggle's voice stopped him. "Let them be." As Diggle had an arm bar on Roy at the time the younger man couldn't be overly concerned with his girlfriend's plight.

Oliver turned to look at him in question but when Diggle only shook his head, Oliver turned again to look at Felicity and noted now the anxiety on his sister's face as Felicity half dragged her up the stairs.

Felicity wasted no time, as soon as the door closed she was in Thea's face. "I know you are his sister and Diggle assures me there's some bond there but you do not get to be a brat in our Arrow Cave. This is dangerous – do you get that? It isn't a game! He puts his life on the line and if you distract him, add more guilt to his burden, he could get killed. Do you want that?" Felicity's voice rose as she ranted.

"No!" Thea screamed before taking a deep breath and repeating the word in a softer tone, "no".

"Well, then help – don't hurt him, don't disrupt-." Anger was still present in Felicity's voice.

"Disrupt the flow of the great Team Arrow?" Thea was still reeling from just what was happening around her and continued to snap.

"Don't disrupt the system that keeps Oliver alive and somewhat healthy." Felicity snapped in response before lowering her voice, "That doesn't mean you don't have a place in his life though Thea."

"What place? I don't even know him anymore. I don't know you, Diggle – and you're the main part of his life. How do I even get his attention?" Thea's sounded more like the kid sister Oliver had left before the island than the strong young woman who had grown out of that tragedy. She dropped to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

"You already have his attention, his concern, his love." Felicity assured her as she too took a seat on the floor. "Thea, he is buried under so many burdens – fighting for others more than he fights for himself. That's what we, Diggle and I, do – we fight for him, fight with him. As his sister, you can do things I can't."

"And you can do things I can't" Thea couldn't help the double entendre but she smiled a genuine smile to assure Felicity of its friendly intent. "So we work together then?"

"Yes, we work together." Felicity agreed.

The two young women held each other's eyes for a second longer before both smiled, genuinely hoping and planning to work together to protect Oliver.

The door opened and Oliver stepped somewhat hesitantly into the club. He met Felicity's eyes first and seeing she was fine, turned to his sister.

"We're fine – just needed to have a little girl talk, Ollie" Thea assured him as she jumped up and then turned to offer a hand to Felicity.

"Yep, all good." Felicity agreed.

"Good to hear. Don't we need to get to QC for that investor meeting?"

"Oh my god, is that the time? Yes, we need to get to work. Can you get me back home?"

"Of course. Thea, Roy is getting patched up but you guys are going with us-"

"Patched up?" Thea squeaked and headed to the still open door and ran downstairs to check on Roy.

Oliver turned to Felicity as she commented "I assume he's in one piece since it was Diggle, right?"

"He's fine – busted lip and some sore ribs but ok." He paused for a moment and Felicity's brow furrowed as she felt he had more to say. "He's strong, not full serum strong but potentially dangerous strong. We need to keep an eye on him."

"So we keep him with us then. Isn't that the best way to protect us and him?" Felicity responded with a shrug. She had accepted that Thea and Roy would be joining the team so she wasn't surprised by this.

"No, yes, I don't know. If he comes…" Oliver didn't the complete the thought.

"She comes." Oliver stared as Felicity did complete his sentence. "So we keep her safe here too then. We can do this!" At Oliver's grimace, Felicity started walking toward the door and with a cheeky smile tossed out "Go Team Arrow!"

Oliver quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her movement, with a cocky smile of his own he replied, "And after work today, Team Arrow trains…we'll work on your aim then Felicity."


	7. Front Guard

"And after work today, Team Arrow trains…we'll work on your aim then Felicity."

Felicity's work day sped by which was a blessing but Oliver's words continued to run through her mind. Of course, many of her inner ramblings and images often involved Oliver so that wasn't really unusual but who wouldn't be distracted, by as Barry had noted, a billionaire by day and hero at night. Felicity snorted at her self-directed sarcasm causing Diggle to look up from the couch in question.

When Felicity said nothing further Diggle went back to his own thoughts. He was trying to wait somewhat patiently for Oliver and Felicity to complete the paperwork for a QC project. While he knew the basics of this part of their work life his involvement was limited by his own choice. He would occasionally weigh in during Felicity's and Oliver's QC conversation and he knew his opinion was welcome but he preferred to trust them instead of bothering with it himself. Right now, training Felicity consumed most of his thoughts as he didn't want a repeat of their last experience. That did bring something else to mind though, "Felicity?"

At Diggle's voice, Felicity looked up in question. "Yeah?"

"Where's the nearest exit for you from here?" Diggle questioned and as Felicity's eyes started to dart away in search he continued, "Nope, eyes on me. You need to already know this already. Can you picture how to get out, get free in your mind?"

Felicity returned her gaze to Diggle before closing her eyes. "Outside my door to the right are the stairs, elevators straight ahead."

"Do you have any other options? Are there any places to hide?"

"What? Um, the bathrooms are down to the left…there's a small conference room-" Felicity's eyes popped open suddenly as she continued "There's a small IT closet in there for the old video conferencing equipment."

"Very good! Any time you enter the office, picture those available options in her head. Can you do the same for your apartment? Verdant?" Diggle continued to pressure her but before she could reply Oliver stepped into the office.

"I'm done – let's go now!"

"Did you-" Felicity began even as she started shutting down her computer programs.

"Yes, and we are on for tomorrow." Oliver was clearly feeling frustrated as he loosened his tie and impatiently interrupted Felicity. He also grabbed her bag and she handed him two tablets to put in there as well as she grabbed a few more things and her purse.

Diggle had stood as well and simply watched as they continued to finish each other's sentences as they discussed their schedule and work at QC. Before long all three were headed to the elevators and were heading to Verdant.

Once in the Arrow Cave, all three changed from their work clothes. Diggle and Oliver were already on the mats grappling as they waited on Felicity. Both were feeling more anxiety than they cared to admit so their warm-up heated up fast into a full force battle. As Oliver swept Diggle's legs out from under him and drew back for killing blow both froze for a moment and their eyes met. Rapidly realizing things were more out of control than they intended, both gave themselves a mental shake and Oliver offered a hand up which Diggle accepts. They both nodded and stepped apart as Felicity stepped onto the mats.

"I'm not doing that." Felicity stated as she nervously approached and was looking for anything to distract her from the upcoming training, luckily Oliver's bare chest did the trick. She dropped her eyes as they continued to roam his body as she questioned "You're already sweaty?"

Diggle smirked but was glad for Felicity's distraction with Oliver's chest if it meant she wasn't as nervous. Oliver simply maintained a bland expression even as his body tensed under Felicity's examination and he, unknown to Felicity, skimmed his eyes over her as well. Oliver noted with the appreciation the way the black yoga pants and layered neon green tank emphasized her slender curves.

Despite Oliver and Diggle having discussed a plan to train Felicity, Oliver veered from it now as he spoke to Felicity "Diggle is going to warm you up a bit with some boxing and a general workout. You should do this regularly going forward."

Diggle quickly recovered before Felicity turned to him. "Yeah, we are going to start with boxing so we need to tape your hands and try the new gloves. Have you ever worked with a heavy bag or speed bag?"

"My experience is limited to watching you guys….you haven't forgotten I'm a clutz, right? Somehow it never seemed like a good idea to increase the need for physical coordination." Felicity joked half-heartedly.

"This will be fun…you can just imagine Isabel Rochev's face on the heavy bag" Diggle offered quietly with a quick grin.

Felicity chuckled at that and stood by as Diggle proceeded to tape her hands and explain the process. The gloves were a perfect fit so they moved on to the basics of boxing.

"Ok, you have to be closer to the bag – you need to be able to hit through your target without over-extending. Remember, ma'ai? The proper distance to punch is different than the proper distance to keep someone away." Diggle hit the bag a few times demonstrating the distance and proper form.

Felicity stepped up to duplicate the routine and while her first few attempts were stiff it didn't take her long to find a somewhat acceptable rhythm. For a while only the sound of Diggle's instructions interrupted the steady sound of Felicity's punches.

"You can't plant your feet – move and shift your weight into the punch."

"Now travel around the bag – sometimes left foot forward, sometimes right. You have to feel comfortable in either position."

"Great – don't forget to breathe!"

"Keep moving and bend your knees a bit more"

Felicity had forgotten her nerves and threw herself into the training with surprising ease and enjoyment. Only once did her attention stray and that was when Oliver's workout took him to the salmon ladder. It was the noise that first distracted then but the extra few moments of looking was solely for the enjoyment of the view. Diggle called her attention back even as he smirked.

"Ok, that's enough for now. We'll add the speed bag later. Grab some water and we'll talk about some basic core exercises you can do anywhere."

Felicity complied and took an extra minute to splash water on her face. She was flushed from the exertion but was happy and more relaxed than she had been in the last month. Diggle exchanged a look with Oliver as both noticed the change in her posture and movements – there was fluidity and grace now whereas the last weeks had brought an increasing stiffness to her motions.

Oliver also noted her happy smile and overall glow of happiness that he knew had been dulled by recent burdens...burdens he had brought into her life. While he knew he couldn't do this without her he believed he was adding little more than trouble and heartache to her world. He had long waged an internal war to keep both Felicity safe, whole and happy even as he drew her closer to him. Thea's recent accusation had simply given voice to his own thoughts so he couldn't and didn't fault his sister even though she had apologized several times since then. Oliver couldn't even blame Barry as his attention to Felicity didn't create the tension but simply brought both desires closer to the surface. Oliver knew and accepted the blame himself - he even accepted complete responsibility for the recent increase in arguments with his IT girl. His desires were strong and he was having a harder time handling them lately. Feeling his own tension rise, Oliver decided to focus on working out the metal batons he and Diggle occasionally used – it really was satisfying to pound the training dummies repeatedly.

Meanwhile Diggle had taken Felicity through a several rounds and variations of squats, push-ups, sit-ups and lunges. The pair chatted easily as he pushed her and tweaked her form. Like her own personal trainer, he emphasized the need for her workouts to include cardio, strength and flexibility. It wasn't until while extolling the virtues of a regular exercise routine and he included "stress relief" that Felicity blushed and glared at him thus making him laugh out loud.

"Ok, another quick break and then we'll try some sparring on the mats." Diggle advised as his laughter died down.

"Ha ha ha, such a funny soldier boy" Felicity grumbled good naturedly as she again grabbed some water and wiped off her face. Her eyes strayed to Oliver and she noted the tension in his body as he repeatedly brought the baton down on the training dummy. Even knowing her examination would probably earn another smirk from Diggle, she couldn't help admiring his muscles and movements – his power and control were amazing and always a source of fascination for her. At Diggle loudly cleared her throat, she turned and smirked at him before giving an exaggerated saunter back onto the mats.

Unable to resist, she looked back to check out Diggle shocked expression and then couldn't resist a loud throaty laugh. As she was watching Diggle, she missed Oliver's response to her spontaneous laugh - he actually stumbled as he executed a complicated spin kick.

Diggle had regained his senses and had to shake his head and smile at Felicity's antics. Of course, his amusement was also at Oliver's expense and he met his eyes with a quick grin before joining Felicity on the mats.

"Ok, we'll start w/ a jab, jab, punch combo. That's fine – yeah, left foot forward. Do two quick jabs with your left before following through with a straight right." Diggle demonstrated and then held the pads up for Felicity to have targets. And again, the thump of Felicity's punches was interrupted only by Diggle's ongoing instructions.

"More force, Felicity – punch through the pads."

"Don't overextend to get power, stay close and use your hips….thatta girl! Great – keep going!"

Felicity went through the routine a couple more times before Diggle felt she was ready to add movement. "Follow me – don't let me get too far away! Jab, jab, punch!"

Now the pair was working their way around the mats. As they were clearly focused, Oliver took a moment to watch critically. Felicity moved well and was light on her feet. He couldn't help a smile at the sight of the slim blond IT girl battling the much larger soldier.

"Keep your knees soft – don't lock out any joint." Diggle commented and required Felicity to go through the routine a few more times.

"Ok, now we add a few more things. Still jab, jab, punch but then I'll swing so you'll need to duck." He demonstrated the movements himself as he spoke. "Don't bend at your waist, drop your center by bending your knees and shift your weight so you then come back up for a roundhouse then uppercut. Got it?"

"Jab, jab, punch, dodge, roundhouse, uppercut" Felicity diligently repeated. Execution was harder though and she stumbled through several attempts before getting the feel of it.

"Good, good – let's add movement again. Follow me." Diggle commanded as he started to move around the mats again.

Felicity again lost her rhythm but still managed to get in a few good shots and dodge Diggle's strikes. Again after only a few moments she began to move more confidently and started added more force to her punches even as she smiled.

Diggle called a break and he and Felicity again grabbed water. She then dropped to the mat, laying on her back and taking several deep breaths. A sudden noise startled her and she looked up in time to see Oliver hanging from a nearby wall before he easily climbed up and started walking across the ceiling beams. "Show off" she called out jokingly as he dropped down close to her and Diggle.

Giving her a quick grin, he simply began to follow an unseen course as he first hurdled one table before sliding under another to the run half way up the wall before flipping over and ending with quick climb up another wall. As Oliver again dropped down beside her and even grabbed her water bottle for quick drink Felicity looked at him in surprise.

"Ok, monkey boy. What gives? Can you see a path? Wait, is that why the furniture is periodically moved around in here?" Felicity questioned as she was beginning to put a few things together. "Parkour, isn't that what it's called? Well, the non-super hero, normal person version?"

"Basically." Oliver shrugged negligently before returning her water bottler. "You use your surroundings…it's what I had to do on the island."

"Awareness – it allows you a lot more options…as does training." Diggle added.

Felicity was silent a moment before advising them "I want to climb the wall." She stood as she said it and made her way toward the nearest wall. "How do I do it?"

Oliver and Diggle were surprised by the request as that wasn't what they intended for her training but both joined her.

"You look for hand holds, foot holds. Without a lot of upper body strength you'll need to keep your body close to the wall so you can use your legs." Oliver had started climbing slowly up showing her what he meant.

"Like those indoor rock climbing places?" Felicity nodded as she answered her own question but Oliver nodded as well before dropping back down to the floor.

Felicity approached the wall and started following Oliver's path. She kept close to the wall and moved with surprising ease. She seemed lost to the challenge of the movement and wasn't aware of her increasing height.

"Uh, Felicity…" Oliver trailed off as he and Diggle exchanged a worrisome look. Felicity had gone further than they thought and now was half way up the wall. They watched in amazement as she brought one leg close to her shoulder and then pressed forward and up to reach another grip. She was almost to the ceiling beam by that time.

Oliver nodded abruptly at Diggle, grabbed a few items off a nearby bench and started climbing after her – both hoped she didn't remember her fear of heights just yet. At that moment, Felicity had paused and was looking for another grip before realizing she was stuck. She turned to ask for help and only then realized her distance from the ground. Her eyes rounded and her muscles lock in place; however, before she could speak, scream or anything Oliver appeared in front of her.

"Hi there."

Felicity jerked her head in surprise but didn't lessen her death grip. She registered Oliver's eyes and smile just before she felt his tug – the fear of movement forced her eyes closed and she inhaled sharply. The next thing she registered was Oliver's words in her ear "I've got you."

She opened her eyes then to realize he had somehow relocated them to the ceiling beam and was busying hooking a harness on her and securing a rope.

"We'll be back on the ground in no time. Look at me, Felicity." The command in his voice kept her from looking down.

"Tarzan time again? I don't think I've missed this." Felicity replied in a shaky voice as she first met Oliver's eyes and then focused on his hands as they worked.

Before she could even speak again, she was wrapped securely in Oliver's arms and he swung them easily to the ground. She let out a shaky sigh and continued to stand with her arms around Oliver as he released the ropes and harness.

"For someone who doesn't like heights-" Diggle began but Felicity cut him off.

"I know, I know! I don't know what I was thinking!" Felicity exclaimed even as she held her hands out in front of her and noted the slight trembling.

"Come on! Let's work off that adrenaline" Oliver stated as he removed the harness from around Felicity's waist. He then took Felicity's elbow and guided her on the mats. Diggle followed slowly as he dreaded the possibility of Felicity freaking out again during this part of her training.

"Boxing is great exercise and may allow you to distract your attacker and gain space to run but we need you to know more." Without further instruction, he swept Felicity's legs out from under her but held on so she actually was just lowered gently to the ground.

Diggle let Oliver take the lead as he knew the upcoming lesson would either terrify Felicity or provoke a graphic X-rated ramble…he was hoping for the later for many reasons.

"You have to accept that this position isn't a bad or scary one to be in-" Oliver began as Felicity suddenly raiser herself onto her elbows and started scrambling backwards. He dropped to straddle her waist as he continued her instruction. "No, you lose the advantage that way – you want your legs and arms free to fight. Just like the climbing and boxing, it isn't the arm strength but legs and core that will help you." He suddenly flipped them over so he was on his back and Felicity straddled him.

The movement wasn't the only reason Felicity's blood roared in her ears which is why Oliver had to repeat his instruction.

"Stand up Felicity" before she moved. He maintained his position and continued "Now come at me – like you want to hold me down, choke me, stab me with a knife."

Felicity approached slowly but every time she got close Oliver either used his legs to move away or brought them up to her hips. As she remained hesitant Oliver tried to push her by flashing a cocky grin and taunting, "What are you waiting for Smoak? Come and get me!"

Felicity's brow furrowed at his teasing but slowly started to attack with more focus and effort.

"You have to understand the attack so it's important you do this part too." Oliver added as she continued to try to reach him. After several more attempts he got up suddenly flipped up to his feet and said, "Your turn."

Felicity simply paused for a moment before asking, "You want me to just lay down for you?" Oliver stopped the potential ramble by again sweeping her legs out and lowering her to the floor.

"Now, keep your head up, arms free – stay flat on your back. Your legs are your front guard so use them to move around and to keep me from getting to you from the side." Oliver gave these instructions even as he started stalking slowly toward Felicity. He easily managed to straddle her hips and place his head at her throat several times.

Felicity was getting more flustered both as her inability to do what he wanted and at the simple fact that a shirtless Oliver continued to pin her to the ground.

"I believe you want to get Oliver between your legs Felicity." Diggle couldn't resist calling from a few feet away.

"What?" Felicity screeched as her face erupting into flames as Oliver turned to glare at Diggle. He had intentionally kept from phrasing it that way…he wasn't sure if it was Felicity he was protecting or if he was trying to keep himself in check though.

Diggle raised a brow and waited for Oliver to confirm the instructions. Felicity, however, kept her attention on Diggle and refused to look at Oliver.

After a tense moment, Oliver conceded, "He's right, you have the power and control if you can get me between your legs…that's your front guard" Oliver's voice was slightly husky by now and his eyes were trained on Felicity.

She had finally met his eyes but couldn't seem to process his words which fortunately meant she didn't immediately begin rambling.

Oliver approached again and intentionally moved between her legs lowering himself slowly. "Lock your legs around my waist." Oliver knew his voice was more of a growl but also knew it couldn't help it even as he damned Diggle for interfering. As Felicity didn't move he took one leg and brought it up – this seemed to snap her back to attention because she brought the other leg up. However, it was the fact that she closed her eyes that gave him pause and made him lose the thread of the training exercise.

"Felicity." He wasn't sure what he meant to accomplish by calling her name but she did open her eyes. There was a momentary pause as neither moved but instead simply gazed into each other's eyes…before Felicity dropped her eyes and prayed silently Oliver hadn't noticed what she knew had to be a needy and lustful look in her eyes. She frowned a bit in embarrassment and tried to gather her thoughts so she could look at Oliver again. Fortunately, Felicity didn't realize Oliver also noted the rampant pulse throbbing at her neck as well as her restless wriggling under him.

However, while he noted all of these things and kept his eyes trained on Felicity, Oliver fought his own battle of desires and only with supreme effort was he able to remind himself that Felicity came before everything and that meant her safety and training as well. Knowing Diggle was still nearby, Oliver leaned close to whisper into Felicity's ear. Her slightly floral feminine scent caused another momentary lapse before Oliver was able to say teasingly "I've got you. Relax Felicity – you can be on top next time"

Despite the husky growl of Oliver's tone Felicity found his comfort in his teasing and was finally able to take a couple deep breaths. She then even found the strength and humor to challenge him by repeating herself "I imagined you saying that under other circumstances…very platonic circumstances."

The pair shared a tender smile and while their awareness of one another remained heightened they were able to continue with the training. Oliver continued to provide a variety of attacks while teaching Felicity to use her hips to unseat him and get away.

As Diggle watched nearby he couldn't resist softly mumbling "Definitely not going to be unresolved for long" even though he knew Oliver would hear him…


	8. Girl Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow mission - monster chapter (sorry)!

The pair shared a tender smile and while their awareness of one another remained heightened they were able to continue with the training. Oliver continued to provide a variety of attacks while teaching Felicity to use her hips to unseat him and get away.

As Diggle watched nearby he couldn't resist softly mumbling "Definitely not going to be unresolved for long" even though he knew Oliver would hear him…

A sudden pounding brought Oliver up off the floor and had him pushing Felicity toward Diggle for protection. After only a moment, all realized the pounding was on the Cave's door upstairs then Thea's plaintive request for entry was heard.

Felicity went forward to open the door and Thea entered first, already talking, with Roy right behind her.

"And why did none of you answer my calls? Text messages? With all this technology, you'd think someone would know how to use a phone!"

"What's up Thea? Is anything wrong?" Oliver asked.

Thea continued to glare at all three but did then look to Roy and motion for him to continue.

"Sin came to me again-"

"No, we didn't tell her anything!" Thea interjected in exasperation as she saw the three others exchange a look. "Please listen all the way through before interrupting." Thea commanded.

Roy looked at her with appreciation as he very much enjoyed the rich girl air of authority as he had gotten to know her better. "There have been some disappearances and kids on the street are pretty afraid, there's talk about monsters abducting the kids." He hesitated and then shrugged in a half apology.

"Is rumor all you have?" Oliver asked.

"We can start there – I'll hack, um, check the police database for recent reports. If there's anything there I'll check in with Lance." Felicity spoke up as she turned to her computers.

"We should at least take a look Oliver." Diggle added his thoughts.

"Well, now that that is settled, I have a club to run!" Thea spoke as she leaned in to kiss Oliver's cheek before giving Diggle a smile and Felicity a quick pat on the shoulder. "Let's go!"

Roy gave them a hesitant nod before following Thea, "Um, thank you."

As neither Oliver or Diggle spoke, Felicity sighed and then turned to smile at the younger man, "No problem Roy – we've got it!"

Diggle turned to Oliver and noted his attention was back on Felicity. "How about a quick workout?"

Oliver only gave Felicity's shoulder a quick squeeze before he headed toward the mats. He turned to Diggle and caught the baton Diggle had tossed his way with a smirk. "Thought you might need to work off some frustration, man. You know a little stress relief." Diggle taunted with great amusement at his friend's expense.

"Digg – leave it alone." Oliver replied quietly after a quick glance to ensure Felicity couldn't hear them.

Diggle laughed but also immediately moved forward to attack. Soon metallic clangs filled the lair and were punctuated only by occasional grunts of exertion and pain. This continued until it was time for Oliver to make a club appearance before doing a quick sweep of the city as was his habit now. Though Diggle joined on most nights, he was taking the night off for Lyla. Felicity stayed at the lair to continue working her less than successful searches.

Currently only one missing person's report was on record as filed with the police. Much to Felicity's frustration, she couldn't seem to find any patterns or any clue as to how to proceed with the search. However, giving up wasn't an option so she widened her search to include the FBI and fell asleep at her desk waiting for those results.

This is how Oliver found her when he returned – blond head cushioned on her keyboard, glasses laying nearby and a relatively peaceful expression on her face. He stopped to watch her for a moment before even realizing he had done that which caused him to walk quickly to her and give her a little shake. Before he could speak her name Felicity's fist flew toward him and her head jerked up quickly.

"Oliver?! Oh my God, I'm so sorry…I don't know why I did that!" Felicity babbled as she grabbed her glasses and shoved them on.

"It's ok Felicity, I should have startled you awake…I was distracted, I'm sorry." Oliver somewhat grumbled his apology as he hadn't liked admitting he was distracted and refused to admit the cause of the distraction. As Felicity had looked at him in surprise, he turned and left quickly to go change before she could ask any questions.

With Oliver out of the room, Felicity turned her attention to her computers but was still disappointed with the results. She was typing with rather angry keystrokes when Oliver returned.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Oliver asked as he started to put away his weapons.

"I can't find anything!" Felicity's frustration burst through, surprising Oliver with the intensity. He frowned and walked to her as she continued "Nothing! There's always something to find! I've never not found something for you—"

"For Roy, actually, not me" Oliver stated simply.

"What? It's still you, Team Arrow, whatever – I have to find something! "

"Maybe there's nothing to find Felicity – you would have found it otherwise. Roy only had rumor so proving there's nothing to it is just as good as finding something." Oliver replied with a shrug.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with the Arrow who constantly growls for information immediately?" Felicity questioned with dark humor.

"Again, it's Roy who technically asked." Oliver replied with a quick grin.

"I'm still going to run a few more searches…maybe try the—" Felicity noted Oliver's grin had transformed into his usual growl of annoyance and immediately understood the reason for it. "I only need 5 minutes and then I'll go home, sleep and let the computers work their magic."

Oliver gave a brief nod then turned to go back to his weapons…it was then his eyes fell upon the wall Felicity had scaled with relative ease before remembering she was afraid of heights.

"Felicity, how?"

Noticing his gaze upon the wall, Felicity grinned now herself, "I have some superhero secrets of my own, Mr. Queen."

Oliver redirected his gaze to her eyes, knowing, well, hoping anyway, that she would get flustered. He did know that she lacked the patience to outwait him. After only a few moments his efforts were rewarded and he hid a smile as she continued with a sigh.

"Ok, Ok, I've done the indoor climbing a few times – college boyfriend. It's really more logical than most sports as there are angles and strategy plus it's easier for women. You know the whole flexibility, put your leg behind your head thing women can do. And I take yoga so I'm even more flexible…oh God, I'm not bragging and I didn't mean…" Felicity dropped her head to her hands as she continued. "Clearly I'm sleep deprived and need to find a bed, my bed, not, why, why, why…3 – 2 – 1."

Had Felicity not been absorbed in her own distress she would have noticed the flare in Oliver's eyes as they traveled down and back up her body. She may also have noted the way his hand clenched into fists before he turned and left the lair even without finishing up with his weapons. As it was, when she looked back up he was simply gone thus giving her time to modify her programs and make her escape to catch a few hours of sleep at home before work and another night at the lair called.

The next evening Oliver, Diggle and Felicity returned to the Arrow Cave after fulfilling their duties at Queen Consolidated. They had actually left a little early as Felicity received notice of her FBI search results and wanted to go to work immediately on that. As she went to work, the guys turned training. Both were focused on their efforts but stopped immediately when Felicity advised she had found something.

"The FBI has flagged the disappearance of street kids as a possible link to four other crime sprees across the country. They don't have a lot of information but it does lend credence to Roy's concerns." Felicity shared as she clicked open the program containing the other details of the other crimes.

"There's a variety of crimes and different cities. How are the kids doing all that?" Diggle asked after a short review of the salient facts.

"Well, that's the next part…" Felicity clicked open another file and various bodies were displayed at rather gruesome murder scenes. "It looks like over a month or so time period there's a variety of crime and then the kids start showing up dead. The pattern repeats in the next city. It's not exact and the FBI is only hypothesizing really but it doesn't look good. I need to run some more searches and we need more info from Roy as well." Felicity immediately faced her computers and started back to work.

"Set up the searches and then join us." Oliver ordered with authority.

"Join you – I'm out with Lyla again." Diggle added.

Felicity preferred to work on her computer but she knew Oliver wouldn't let it go. She actually enjoyed training but she didn't understand why it needed to be such a priority, especially when she had real work to do.

Despite Felicity's desire to work on her searches, Oliver had pushed her to continue training. He never wanted to see her as stressed as she was following the Count's attack and was willing to argue with her to keep her safe. Oliver had seen Diggle's questioning looks and knew the other man would note Oliver had ulterior motives but Oliver refused to address him. He wouldn't even admit to himself how much he enjoyed training Felicity when it was just the two of them.

Felicity continued to do well in sparring and had also improved in the judo aspect on the mats even if she often wore a blush the entire time and probably enjoyed Oliver more than Diggle during those lessons. However, she couldn't seem to get the speed bag. It didn't matter how many times Oliver and Diggle demonstrated nor how often they tried to count the 1, 2, 3 rhythm for her. The current record was only 4 consecutive hits which meant even Roy and Thea teased her during those workouts.

Oliver saw Felicity's frustration as she hit the bag hard and then missed her next punch. He opened his mouth to speak when Felicity spoke without turning around.

"Do not count 1, 2, 3 to me again Oliver – I swear, Arrow or not I will replace the bag with your head." Felicity continued to rant in frustration even as she attempted to get in a few more shots before stalking away.

Oliver grabbed her from behind and placed her on a nearby table.

Felicity didn't fight him but she did huff in annoyance, "You know, that superhero strength isn't always sexy, sometimes it's just annoying."

Meanwhile, Oliver continued to work on removing her boxing gloves and didn't respond to her. He did lift her off the table and temporarily kept his hands at her waist as he spoke "How about you count then?"

"What? You know, whatever Oliver – 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3," at which point Oliver started moving them into a waltz.

Felicity stumbled in surprise and stopped counting but Oliver easily maintained his hold and their rhythm as he prompted her "Counting."

"1, 2, 3…" Felicity continued to count as Oliver continued their dance. He adjusted both of their hands to a more traditional waltz position but kept Felicity close. Felicity continued to count even as she relaxed into Oliver's lead.

It was into this scene that Diggle, Thea and Roy returned to see.

"Seriously, what hardened criminals would be afraid of the Arrow now?" Thea quipped lightheartedly as Roy and even Diggle watched the couple in bemusement.

Felicity just laughed as Oliver brought them to a stop closer to the trio. Her cheeks were flushed but she didn't ramble nervously nor jerk away guiltily. Oliver smiled at her before they both released their arms and yet continued to stand close to another.

"Did you get the details we need?" Oliver directed his question to Roy as he ignored his sister's smug amusement and comments.

"Yeah…" Roy responded to Oliver but then waited until Felicity approached to hand her the papers. "There are 20 missing who we think would fit – first page. There are others but they aren't as likely."

Felicity sat at her computer and replied, "Thanks I'll start running the searches now."

"Do you have anything to add that isn't on the list?" Diggle addressed Roy with his question.

"What do you mean?" Roy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Any insights? We need intel – something to connect these kids here, a connection to the past crimes or even cities." Diggle expanded on the question.

"Um, I'm not sure…" Roy began hesitantly.

"Tell them." Thea instructed Roy as he had turned to meet her eyes.

Diggle, Oliver and now even Felicity turned to Roy in question. There wasn't quite suspicion in their expressions but there was sufficient concern to prompt Roy to continue.

"Jack Cooper – we went to school together. He's a good guy – he helps other kids on the street. He's strong, smart, well known…" Roy trailed off again.

"Not someone who would be a typical target." Diggle finished for him as he and Oliver exchanged a look.

"Are any of the other missing kids ones he has helped?" Oliver asked.

"It doesn't look like it." Felicity responded instead of Roy. "I'm still running searches but the kids don't appear related. Roy, you think of anything else then let me know." Felicity returned her attention to her computer and continued to work.

"Got it boss." Roy responded with a grin.

"Ok, you guys are out then. Diggle ready for a sweep? Felicity, arrange a meeting with Lance and give him the information."

Both Diggle and Felicity nodded and started to work but Thea had noticed Roy's excitement at the exchange and knew it was the mention of a city sweep that interested him. Knowing Oliver would object, Thea attempted another tactic by speaking to Felicity.

"Felicity, would you mind if Roy joined your boys tonight?"

Felicity laughed as both Diggle and Oliver stopped to stare at Thea in surprise and Roy, himself, seemed a little stunned. Felicity also knew both Thea and Roy wanted to be officially on Team Arrow and that all knew Oliver still had reservations.

"He is known on the street and I would guess kids might respond better to him than a growling vigilante" Felicity responded but at Oliver's growl did add with a sweet smile, "He really could be helpful."

"Not to mention the kids might not have gotten word yet that the Arrow waltzes." Diggle added as he too had accepted that Team Arrow was expanding both because of and in spite of Oliver.

"We'll all go then" was Oliver's only response but all knew there would be more instructions later.

Felicity and Thea shared a smile and watched as the guys left. Felicity continued to work on her searches even as she kept her comms and tracking programs on in case the guys needed her. Thea had taken a seat beside her but didn't have anything to occupy her mind other than worry. At her second sigh in as many minutes, Felicity tapper her shoulder and asked "What's wrong?"

"Roy is worried about Jack and the kids but I'm worried about Roy…and I just sent him out with Ollie who did shoot an arrow in him previously" came Thea's exasperated reply. "How do you handle this all the time?" Thea gestured about Cave Arrow in general and Felicity understood and sympathized with the girl.

"It sucks" she stated bluntly. "It totally sucks but what they do out there is harder and they need us here to be focused and able to help. I would say you get used to it but I haven't yet." Felicity continued.

"So tell me about Roy and his friend." Felicity hoped to distract Thea with the command.

Thea spoke hesitantly at first but at Felicity's continued encouragement she soon shared more. While the information wasn't necessarily insightful about Jack Cooper it did tell Felicity just how much Thea loved Roy and how she saw him. Felicity's concentration had wandered a bit as she again thought about Thea and Roy being part of Team Arrow but then Thea's words brought her back.

"…Roy considered him a partner in crime at the beginning. When Jack got hurt they kinda drifted apart and it wasn't until recently that Roy got back in touch and found out about the other kids. Jack tries to get them off the street. He spends more time helping them and doesn't put himself first. In fact, it's actually dangerous what he does." Thea sighed here before adding, "He's the guy you'd want on Team Arrow actually."

"He does sound like our guys!" Felicity replied before fully processing, "Wait, you said team and Roy said he was…I can't believe I missed this." Thea had lost the thread of the conversation and just sat still as Felicity worked in a burst of energy and continued to ramble intermittently. After several moments, Thea's phone rang and she took a quick call. She then tried to regain Felicity's attention and let her know she needed to check on some things at the Club. Though Felicity responded, Thea still left a note beside her just in case.

Felicity was still hard at work when the guys returned an hour later. They were updating her again as like Thea they knew she hadn't really processed their status report on the comms earlier. The sweep had gone well and Roy had gotten a few more details on the kidnappings. Additionally, Lance was now on board and would provide an update to Felicity later. Felicity was ready then to report her results but wanted to include Thea so she headed upstairs to get her.

Felicity made it to the office just as Thea was stepping out with another girl her age. The two were smiling and chatting easily, "Oh hey, Felicity." Thea greeted warmly.

Felicity smiled somewhat nervously and as her impromptu lies rarely turned out well she stuck as close to the truth as possible. "Hi Thea. We need your help downstairs please."

Thea spoken already to Roy and was headed there anyway but she appreciated the fact that Felicity had come to get her. "Liza, this is Felicity. She works with my brother at Queen Consolidated. Family business and all that, you know" she played her society girl part well as always.

"Oh yeah, Oliver." Liza's tone turned a bit dreamy. "How is your brother anyway? I haven't seen him in ages." She completely ignored the introduction and focused instead of making a show of displaying her jewelry and smoothing out her nearly indecently short dress.

Fire flashed in Felicity's eyes as the girl had done little to hide her reasons for asking about Oliver. Thea was well versed in these questions though and was more amused than anything so she replied bluntly, "He is otherwise occupied Liza so move on – plenty of options downstairs for you."

Liza huffed but then turned to brush her cheek over Thea's and issued a cheerful "Au voir" before walking straight past Felicity without comment.

"Down girl – Ollie wouldn't look at her twice." Thea laughingly told Felicity who had turned to glare at the girl's retreating form.

"What? Oh no, I didn't mean-" Felicity had just started her explanation but Thea quickly interrupted.

"Of course, you guys only work together, right? Just friends?" Thea asked sweetly as she linked her arm through Felicity's and lead her back to the club and the lair.

"Exactly!" Felicity concurred with several emphatic nods of her head.

"Exactly – you work together all day at QC which makes you his work wife. Hmmm, usually the man then goes home to a real wife…but who does Ollie spend his nights with? Oh yeah, you." Thea answered her own question before she continued "Of course, you guys are saving the city together so it's no big deal…" Thea trailed off in delight as Felicity's face heated in embarrassment and she turned to glare at Thea.

"Perfectly, innocent friends" Thea intoned with a deadpan expression before bursting out laughing. "One day, something will give and I hope I'm there to see it…well, not you guys eliminating all that tension but still." Thea couldn't continue as Felicity's expression clearly revealed her distraction and the cause of it. Thea laughed gleefully.

"I'll be happy for you, Felicity, but I really won't need to hear about it." Thea spoke with genuine warmth and gently hugged Felicity. Since their heated discussion when Thea first found out about Team Arrow, Thea had realized just how true her original accusation was – Felicity did love the Arrow. Thea appreciated just how much Felicity protected her brother but ever more importantly, Thea also knew she made him happy. "Now open the door please since no one has seen fit to share the super-secret clubhouse password with me."

Realizing they were at the cave's entrance Felicity quickly entered the code and admonished Thea with a quick "Behave yourself" before chuckling a bit at the girl's antics herself. Felicity had warmed considerably to Thea and learned to accept her sarcasm and teasing as such even if she felt uncomfortable when Thea teased her about Oliver.

Diggle was reviewing some file info and looked up at the girls' entrance. "Hey, Thea. What's so funny?" Diggle asked as he saw Felicity's pink cheeks.

"Just chatting with Ollie's work wife, John!" Thea replied in amusement.

"Work wife?" Diggle repeated before laughing with Thea.

"Ok, can we get to work and, I don't know, maybe catch some bad guys?" Felicity wasn't quite as amused and desperately didn't want the two to gang up as she couldn't imagine what Thea could do with all the blackmail worthy material John had on her. Not to mention, Oliver didn't look like he appreciated his sister's humor either as he frowned and moved closer to the group.

Thea was still smiling even as she took a seat next to Felicity and asked "Reporting for duty on Team Arrow, ma'am. What's my assignment?"

Issuing a long suffering sigh, Felicity plopped several files down loudly in front of Thea. "Funny girl – I may forget that you helped me figure this out." Felicity turned to her computers to open a couple files so all screens filled with information. "Ok, look – these are our currently missing kids. These are the other 4 sets the FBI feel are connected."

All four looked but there were no light bulb moments of understanding. They did exchange a few looks among themselves and understood that Felicity was alone in her thought process.

"Felicity, I don't see how this helps us." Oliver growled.

"I'd like to buy a vowel please." Thea added.

"What? Ok, let's try this again. We followed the FBI program and it focused on the teens as either a hostile gang or cult like thing. We've been trying to connect all the pieces of the puzzle but we started with that incorrect assumption." The others remained lost as Felicity rearranged the pictures of the kids and then turned again to continue explaining "Jack Cooper – captain of the team type of guy right? Why would you take him…unless you needed a captain of the team!"

Diggle now joined Felicity's thought process, "So you think instead of 1 group of kids in each city, we have at least 2 groups?"

"Yes, look how things match up, with just a little tweaking of the FBI program—"

"I'm sorry did you say you _tweaked_ the FBI program?" Thea had gasped in surprise.

"Well, yeah, I just well kinda…they needed to see this so I altered the program to allow them to find the correct results…" Felicity now spoke somewhat uncertainly as she didn't mean to share the extent of her hacking (such an ugly word) skills.

"The words missing from that explanation are 'hacked into a federal crime database and illegally changed their program' I believe. " Oliver spoke teasingly but also with an obvious air of pride. However, Felicity turned to glare at him regardless.

"It does help that our Ms. Smoak is a genius…but be warned that for those not on our team she's can be a terror on your credit rating and criminal record." Diggle added with a grin for Felicity.

Roy and Thea laughed as Felicity switched her glare to Diggle for bringing up her past plan against Thea even if the others were unaware of the jab.

"And she seemed like such a good girl at the beginning, didn't she?" Thea asked as Felicity now glared at her. "It's ok, I'm guessing Oliver is the corrupting influence here." Thea added to turn the attention away from her friend a bit.

"Felicity, what else do you have for us?" Oliver brought the group back on track.

"I compared the evidence at the crime scenes and aligned the teams as best as I could. It looks like a team member is killed after each crime…I assume the 'losing' team but it's all subjective at this point." Felicity replied.

"So what's the endgame? Someone has to be pulling the strings so do we know who the puppet master is?" Diggle questioned seriously.

"No, that's one of the reasons I tweaked the FBI program – they need to look at this differently and we'll need the intel they pull from that. If you track the crimes with a team thing in mind then it really starts looking like a competition between two teams. See, two similar jewelry stores heists, here there were two bank robberies. It seems like a game…or a movie, which brings me to a weird coincidence that, well, I think we'll need to look into. Devon Danes."

"The film producer, screenwriter and the Sexiest Man Alive?" Thea questioned in surprise. At Roy's glare, she amended. "People's Sexiest Man – the magazine chose him, not me."

"Yes, that Devon Danes." Felicity agreed with a nod. "He was filming in each of the cities during the crimes. I know that's not an indictment but when I checked into him I found he does the Hitchcock thing and adds his profile to each film."

"Yeah, there are fan sites which look for them and it's a big deal that he won't confirm the number in each film. So it's a game-"

"Exactly, a game!" Felicity agreed. "I was also able to find that each crime scene was visible in the movies, not conclusive I know but I'm still checking on the murder scenes. I know it's a leap to get to him but this is fairly sophisticated, horribly creative and a big operation which means money so I don't think it's just a lackey that happens to work on each of his films."

"Yeah, you never know what the bored idle rich will be up to, do you?" Roy questioned in retaliation at Thea but without realizing until too late that his comment would include Thea's disapproving older brother.

"This is true – clearly they are up to no good, especially at night." Felicity spoke quickly to help Roy out but unintentionally provided even more of a distraction as the others laughed at the innuendo. "Shouldn't you guys do a recon mission on Danes?" Felicity pleaded.

Oliver stepped forward to squeeze Felicity's elbow as he agreed with her, "Yes, I'll update Lance again and we'll do recon tonight to check out Danes. You'll send me his location?" He ended with a question for Felicity.

Before she could answer though, Thea spoke up, "You may want to wait until Friday as we can _waltz_ in there legally then." As Thea's emphasis on the 'waltz' hit the intended targets she continued. "He's having a gala for the film institute and we have tickets."

"That's perfect – CEO Oliver will no doubt be expected to attend so you can meet him then first and there's no need to risk your life."

" _We_ can meet him." Even though every action of Felicity's attested to her concern for him, Oliver always felt a thrilling spark when she vocalized it. "I'll need a date."

"Oh, um, yeah….yes, I'll go…I mean, of course, I'll help." Felicity stammered a bit as Oliver didn't really have a use for her on this job but apparently wanted her with him anyway.

"Awwww, aren't they cute?" Thea intoned gleefully. "We can make it a double date then!"

Roy didn't look too enthusiastic but fortunately Diggle saved him, "Actually, Thea, it helps to have someone unknown on the inside as back-up. I'm known and will remain outside. With Felicity inside, we'll need Roy to be unassociated."

"Thank you, I mean, yeah, sure." Roy's heartfelt gratitude was obvious to all and earned him a dark look from his girlfriend.

"Hey, maybe we can get to his computers. I tried quickly but the security is pretty good. I can do some recon from here but it would be great to get on the inside like that."

"We'll see." Oliver was unwilling as always to risk Felicity even if he understood and appreciated her part on the team. "We won't want to risk discovery as I'll just be Oliver, not Arrow."

"That's not a problem - you just make out if you get caught." Thea announced. "That's what the hero always does on TV – he uses the beautiful girl as a distraction and an excuse for being somewhere he shouldn't be, right?"

Roy, Felicity and Oliver stared at her in various degrees of horror and each for their own reasons: Felicity hated it when Thea teased her about Oliver as her crush was obvious without Thea's help, Oliver didn't need anyone's help putting fantasies in his head and Roy just preferred to ignore that part of Team Arrow.

"Of course, Felicity is the hero doing the work here so really Oliver would be the distraction and excuse." Diggle added much to Thea's amusement.

"Girl power it is – Go Team Arrow."

The planning and preparation for the Danes' gala had gone smoothly and all were ready to do their part. Felicity hadn't been able to fully hack into the system but she knew enough to plan how to proceed. The guys had trained Roy a bit more and added more than a few instructions as he was still new to this type of role. The FBI was also unknowingly onboard and had started to investigate Danes as well due to the surprising results they found with the local PD made an inquiry. Lance was aware there was something else happening but hadn't been brought into the full plan as that was unnecessary. On the big night, Team Arrow was in full force and ready for action.

Thea, Oliver and Felicity blended in easily with the society crowd and circulated as expected which allowed them to pass along details to Diggle. They were also looking for an opening to allow Felicity access to the computer system. Roy was on the catering staff and was easily able to keep an eye on the three and provide additional details. Diggle remained outside and coordinated all efforts.

Finally, an opportunity arose for Oliver and Felicity to get away and they followed Diggle's directions to the server room. Danes system was nearly secure but Felicity was prepared and was ready for the challenge. She and Oliver were currently in the tiny IT room and while both suffered from recurring images planted by Thea's suggestion of a distraction, they continued to focus on the job at hand.

Felicity had finally made it through the security of the server, she opened access to the security system for Diggle to monitor and now was downloading the necessary files while Oliver continued as lookout. "Felicity?" He questioned quietly without looking at her.

"Almost there...hmmm…I don't..well, that's weird, Oliver, someone else is trying to access my portal." Felicity began a flurry of key strokes and continued to mumble under her breath.

While Oliver had no understanding of the problem he did know how to read Felicity and knew something was wrong. "Can we go?"

"In a minute, I'm trying to load a program to backtrack the copycat…give me a second…he's good, whoever he is." She continued to work without glancing at Oliver.

Oliver heard someone coming and touched Felicity's elbow so he could gesture for her silence. He was ready to pull her out immediately if there was a threat but it was Thea who suddenly appeared in the hallway. She looked frightened and whispered Oliver's name as she raced toward him.

"Hey, that doesn't make sense…" Felicity mumbled to herself as Thea reached them.

"Oliver, there are armed intruders robbing guests, they are forcing everyone into the main ballroom."

Diggle spoke up now "A hacker and robbers at the same time? You buying that coincidence?"

"No." Oliver replied tersely. "I'll go but the girls stay away from the ballroom. You'll need to be ready to get them. Felicity, your time's up. Move now."

"I'm good – let's go."

Oliver checked the hallway and heard the commotion to the left so he pushed the girls right as he updated Diggle with his position as Diggle continued to provide updates as well. Before they reached an exit though they met three of the armed intruders and as Oliver had appeared as a guest he couldn't do battle as he wished. The robbers ordered them back down the stairs toward the ballroom but halfway down the lights blinked out and all was dark.

There were sounds of fighting and as the back-up lights flickered on to provide some visibility, Thea and Felicity noticed their three guards were unconscious on the floor.

"Wow, um Ollie?" Thea questioned in wonder but his attention was elsewhere.

"Diggle?" Oliver ignored Thea.

"Thought you might need another disguise - I see your guards are now indisposed." Diggle confirmed he was responsible for the black out.

"Yes, I'm taking Felicity and Thea back upstairs but you'll need to pick them up from the second floor, SW corner."

"Got it – I should be there in 8. You going to the ballroom?"

"I need to check the guards first - I think they were the missing kids." Oliver stated in surprise. He then turned and gave one last look to the girls, "Stay down - Diggle will be here soon." Then he vaulted down the stair way and was gone.

"What do we do?" Thea asked.

Felicity clicked her comms off then replied "I need to check the server again before Diggle gets here. Something is off about the hacker. Let's go."

Thea followed after casting a worried look over her shoulder – a brief round of gunfire spurred her to move more quickly.

Felicity was hard at work after asking Thea to keep an eye on the time so they could get to the meeting point with Diggle in time. As they were each focused on their tasks they were unprepared for the door swinging open to reveal Devon Danes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? So you are the hacker who's been trying to get into my network? I thought you'd take the bait of tonight's open invitation." He smugly taunted. "And we even picked up an extra one…Oliver Queen's little sister, I believe. Oh my, you'll be quite the addition to my games."

Thea tried to lunge past him to the open door but he quickly grabbed her and spun her around before flinging her away. "I'll be right back with you my love."

He advanced slowly toward Felicity while running his eyes over her body. "So what is your name anyway? Should I be flattered by your interest in me? Oh, we have so much to talk about, don't we?" Danes taunted Felicity as the slowly stalked her.

Felicity waited until he was within reach and punched his face. Her aim was true and almost allowed enough time for her to get by him but he tripped her and followed her to the ground. He pulled a knife and pressed it to Felicity's throat. "I believe I asked you a question you little brat!" His tone was no longer smarmy smooth but instead agitated.

"Nooo" Thea cried and swung a small router toward Danes' head. As he moved to intercept the attack, Felicity applied her recent training and unseated him. She gained her feet and followed through with a swift kick which forced his head into the steel server casework with a thud.

Thea was at her side in a moment and both stared for a moment in horrible fascination as the blood pooled under his head.

"Felicity," Diggle's voiced came through the comms. "Almost there – any update?"

"No, good here – we'll see you soon." Felicity replied rather calmly as she gripped Thea's arm before realizing her comms were still off. She clicked it on and repeated the update.

Felicity and Thea fled from the room and were heading toward the stairs when a group of panicked guests flew up toward them. Unfortunately, the armed intruders followed and herded the girls along with the others back into the ballroom. Felicity stumbled a bit and Thea latched on tighter causing Felicity to gasp.

"Felicity! What's wrong – oh my god." Thea had just noticed Felicity was holding her side and a bloodstain was evident on her evening gown.

"Nothing's wrong. We're good here." Felicity quickly responded before tapping her comms for Thea's benefit. Getting the message, Thea quickly and quietly shrugged off her own wrap and placed it gently around Felicity.

As Felicity and Thea entered the ballroom, Felicity quickly met Oliver's eyes and gave him a small nod. Thea stayed closed to Felicity and as the panicked throng was pressed in tightly, Thea was able to keep Felicity steady and help her add pressure to the wound. The girls moved toward Oliver as quickly as they could.

"It's about to get crowded, you should probably allow them to make the rescue." Diggle's voice sounded through the comms to let Oliver know the cops were on the way.

"They are just kids but more than we thought." Oliver was staring thoughtfully at the robbers and barely spared a glance at the girls.

The crowd pushed forward as shots rang out. Felicity gritted her teeth but a slight moan of pain escaped. Oliver turned to her in question and saw her grimace of pain before she smiled. He took a moment to truly focus on Felicity and immediately stepped forward to put his hand over hers and Thea's at her side. Oliver moved both of their hands and saw the blood.

"John, kill lights again."

"What? The cops are almost here-" Diggle responded.

"Lights – I need to get Felicity out now. Thea." At Oliver's growl, no one argued further, Thea stepped up to place an arm around Felicity and within seconds the lights were out.

There were shrieks of surprise and fear from the guests but only Team Arrow heard and understood the mysterious thumps and groans of pain. In the moonlight, Thea's eyes followed Oliver as he quickly scaled half way up the wall before swinging onto the second floor. She lost sight of him in the darkness but they all continued to hear his path through the armed intruders and party security who also sought to gain control. Moments later, Thea felt Felicity move and tried to pull Felicity back against her; however, Oliver's voice stopped her, "I have her."

"Digg, library, back window – now. Thea, stay close. Roy, get out." No one responded but all followed the commands.

Thea clung to the back of Oliver as he navigated through the near total darkness. Soon she heard Oliver speak again and realized they were at the window.

"Take Thea."

Thea moved forward and allowed Diggle to help her exit through the raised window. As soon as she was out she looked for Roy but before she could call his name he appeared suddenly behind her.

"Any trouble?" Oliver questioned without looking toward Roy.

"No, cops are out front through so we'll need to go out the back."

Oliver was climbing through the window still holding Felicity who spoke quickly to Diggle, "I'm fine, really." She grimaced as she spoke and assumed from Diggle's fierce scowl that he didn't believe her.

The group then made their way across the lawn. Roy had seemed surprised to see Felicity in Oliver's arms but at Oliver's murderous expression he wisely chose not to comment.

The ride back to the Arrow Cave was made in tense silence. Felicity offered no explanation and neither Oliver nor Diggle questioned her. Roy and Thea held hands and exchanged several worried glances but neither was brave enough to break the silence.

At the lair, Oliver carried Felicity to the med table as Diggle gathered supplies. Diggle approached the pair soon but noted that Oliver still hadn't removed his arms from Felicity and her eyes had closed.

"Oliver." Diggle spoke with quiet authority but when it seemed to have no effect on Oliver, he decided it was easier to work from the other side of the table instead of fighting Oliver. He started to slice through the blood stained material of Felicity's evening gown.

"You own me a new dress now, John" Both Felicity's voice and her words startled Diggle and he actually barked a short laugh.

"Yeah, the blood stains were definitely in style." Diggle responded even as he continued to cut away the material and pull it from Felicity's body.

Thea took the moment to rush to Oliver's side and squeeze Felicity's hand, "How about we let Oliver foot the bill for a new one, huh?" Though her words were teasing, her eyes were worried and not just about Felicity but also about the still silent Oliver who still held Felicity.

Thea next looked to Oliver and gasped as she saw he was now wearing a blank expression. In the time since she had found out his secret she had gotten used to the more expressive Oliver that Team Arrow brought out. She didn't want to think about having that cold stranger who returned from the island back again.

Felicity heard her and followed her gaze to Oliver. Still in pain and more than a little worried, Felicity was more annoyed than afraid this time but it still forced her to action. To everyone's surprise, she reached up to Oliver's face and he leaned in to make it easier on her. Now they were only a few inches apart so Felicity leaned up to close the gap and placed a quick kiss on his mouth.

As she leaned back down, she caressed his face and stated quietly, "There were no tennis balls around to throw at you this time."

Oliver remained frozen for a moment longer before he dropped his forehead to hers. Both closed their eyes and took several deep breaths. "I think I like this way better anyway." Oliver raised his forehead to smile at Felicity.

"Oliver, I need to close the wound – feel free to kiss and make up later though." Diggle commented.

After a brief kiss to Felicity's lips, Oliver stepped back and switched places with Diggle. As he moved to Felicity's other side, she reached blindly for his hand and he held one as he ghosted his hand from her temple to chin.

"Owww – John, you need to work on your bedside manner." Felicity complained as Diggle started stitching her up.

"How about I leave that to Oliver and you just keep still and quiet, Felicity?" Diggle met her eyes and smiled before resuming the task at hand. It took only a few minutes for Felicity's wound to be treated and soon she was sitting up on the table with Diggle on one side and Oliver on the other. Both men were staring at her expectantly but Felicity seemed to prefer to look at Thea and Roy.

"Thea, give me that tablet pls. I need to see what happened with the trace."

"Felicity" Oliver growled her name and she flinched when she tried to turn to him. At such an obvious reminder of her pain, he actually gentled his tone and tried teasing logic on her instead, "You would be pestering me for an explanation if the roles were reversed."

At that, Felicity turned to smile first at Oliver then Diggle. "I know, I know. But no one would question your choice."

"You would. You do question my choices all the time." Oliver retorted quickly.

"It's not the same – you guys don't get mad at each other for getting hurt. I know you are mad at me, Oliver. I know John is mad at me."

"Roy and I will reserve judgment though Felicity." Thea intoned officially as she tried to lessen the tension between the three. Roy, however, chose not to comment and actually took a step away from Thea and frowned.

"Whoa, what's up with that?" Thea asked in confusion.

"She shouldn't have been hurt. She's needed here and shouldn't have been in harm's way." All were surprised by Roy's response. Thea looked to Felicity and saw her annoyed grimace.

"Because she's a girl?" Thea drew out the deadly question and all realized where the conversation was quickly moving.

Diggle interjected "Let's stay on track – Felicity, what happened?"

"I went back to the server room to try and catch the hacker. I knew it was the best choice and I made the call as it was our best strategy at that point." Felicity blew out her breath at the end of the sentence and just waited for their response.

"Ok, what happened next?" Diggle's questioned after she stopped.

"Danes came in – he knew about my hacking and assumed I may try it in person and the party was the perfect opportunity so he was waiting to catch me-"

"Us." Oliver interrupted.

"Go Team Arrow." Diggle added.

Felicity smiled widely in relief at both before she corrected her statement and continued, "Catch us. I didn't realize it until afterwards but he was the hacker and was backtracking me which is why I need to kill that trace so he doesn't connect back to us." Felicity stopped and hissed in pain as she reached for the tablet.

Diggle handed her the tablet and all allowed her a moment to work before Oliver prompted in a growl, "Continue."

"Ok, Danes came in the server…he recognized Thea and made some threats." Felicity continued with an apologetic shrug for Thea.

"Really, he was just talking and pushed me away. He was focused on Felicity." Thea interrupted to add as all three men turned to look at her.

"Go on." Oliver growled.

"He was angry I had been trying to get in and wanted to know who I was and why. When he reached out to grab me, I punched him and tried to get by." Oliver lifted her hand and brushed a thumb over her rapidly bruising knuckles which distracted Felicity. After a moment of staring into his eyes, she continued, "Um, right, the server room is tight though and he actually tripped as he tried to stop me from going passed. He landed on me and pulled out a knife but Thea tried to brain him with a router which gave me time to get away from him and kick him in the head. He fell back and hit the edge of the hardware casing. There was a lot of blood but I guess that's the whole head injury thing and I didn't even realize he cut me until later." Felicity was getting more anxious and would have continued to ramble if Oliver hadn't stepped up and taken her arms.

"I'm glad you fought back, I'm proud of you…just don't, Roy's right, you shouldn't have been in harm's way. I should have taken better care of you, Felicity, I shouldn't-."

Felicity was shaking her head, "We, remember, Team Arrow. We take care of each other, Oliver."

Oliver gave a brief nod even as he ghosted a hand from her temple to chin. He held her face in one hand and leaned in to kiss Felicity gently and none too briefly considering their audience.

"Go Team Arrow" Roy spoke in the silence Thea and Diggle shared smug smiles.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ties up some loose ends - next story in the series is Go Team Arrow!

"I'm glad you fought back, I'm proud of you…just don't, Roy's right, you shouldn't have been in harm's way. I should have taken better care of you, Felicity, I shouldn't-."

Felicity was shaking her head, "We, remember, Team Arrow. We take care of each other, Oliver."

Oliver gave a brief nod even as he ghosted a hand from her temple to chin. He held her face in one hand and leaned in to kiss Felicity gently and none too briefly considering their audience.

"Go Team Arrow" Roy spoke in the silence Thea and Diggle shared smug smiles.

As Oliver and Felicity continued to kiss there was a slightly awkward moment for the other three before Diggle loudly cleared his throat. "So we go after Danes now." It wasn't really a question but Roy immediately nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean go after? I thought we were collecting evidence to turn him over to the authorities?" Thea questioned in confusion.

Only reluctantly did Oliver pull away from Felicity's lips, he did hug her tightly to him as he looked to Diggle and Roy. "Yes, we go back now before he re-groups."

Now it was Felicity who pulled away to ask in confusion, "We don't have my search results. We have no evidence that he's even responsible for the kids' abductions nor that he's really are playing a warped version of Starling City Survivor with them either…." Felicity trailed off as she noted Diggle's and Roy's surprised faces morph into somber masks. She turned to look at Oliver but he wasn't meeting her eyes. "Oh my god, you are going back for revenge for me? Oliver, no!"

"Not revenge, justice. He shouldn't have touched you and he would have killed you both. That's sufficient evidence for me." Oliver stated with a closed expression as he met her eyes.

"Let's be logical here, Oliver. Let me run the search, let Lance and the police do their thing and then we can decide where to go." Felicity offered.

"No. It's unlikely Danes will mention you but it's a possibility, the kids are still in danger and we need to move now." Oliver pointed out somewhat triumphantly as he knew Felicity would seek to protect his secret and the kids.

"I know you are manipulating me so do not look so smug." Felicity responded with a growl of her own and reached out to smack Oliver's shoulder. As she used the arm on injured side it was an aborted attempt that resulted in her growl becoming a low hiss of pain.

Oliver immediately stepped closer to touch her injury. His smug grin was gone though and replaced with a look of concern.

Thea laughed at that and spoke to Felicity, "I believe your own pain caused him more pain than the smack would have – well done Felicity." Felicity glanced in surprised and noted Oliver's look then so she smiled gently and placed her other hand over his on her injury.

"Can we please move on to getting Danes now?" Roy asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'll check my programs now and see if we have any actual evidence –" Felicity began in response even as she quickly kissed Oliver again then separated herself from him as she ducked her head and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and sat in front of her machines.

Oliver was momentarily distracted by Felicity before he gave himself a quick mental shake and looked at Diggle, "Let's go back to Lance and see what they have."

Roy stood and stepped over as Oliver spoke, "I'm going with you." He watched is some frustration as Oliver, Diggle and Felicity exchanged looks before Oliver nodded. _One day_ , he thought to himself, _one day, he will just agree_.

Thea launched herself as Roy and whispered in his ear, "Come back safe please." Then she stepped away and spoke to Felicity, "I'm gonna change and work a little, Felicity, just let me know if you need anything." Felicity waved her off as she was focused on finding the evidence she needed so Oliver wouldn't have to kill for her again.

"Be careful guys." Thea spoke to Oliver and Diggle, her eyes lingering longer on Oliver until he gave her a brief nod in response. She remained concerned about their activities but remembered Felicity's words about being strong for them so she put on a confident air. With a quick kiss for Roy, Thea headed up the stairs and back to work at Verdant.

The guys followed shortly thereafter as all also needed to change for this second visit to Danes. Felicity still had on her now bloodstained and ripped evening gown and was working feverishly at the computer. She was so wrapped up in her search that she jumped slightly when Oliver dropped a t-shirt and sweatpants on the table beside her.

"Change."

Oliver's one word command sounded harsh to Felicity but she was still concerned about her computer so she replied distractedly, "In a minute, I think I'm on to something."

Oliver squeezed her elbow and stopped her typing as he leaned closer to her to whisper, "Please change now." His tone was still a growl but Felicity glanced up in surprise and saw his eyes were on the ripped dress and he appeared to be far away even as he stared at the bandage.

"Ah, ok, yes changing" Felicity agreed even as she stood up and offered him a tentative smile. She knew what it felt like to see evidence of his injuries and only just realized he may be similarly affected by the sight of hers. She walked away in a daze before realizing the guys were ready and heading for the stairs. She turned abruptly and called out, "Wait!"

All three stopped as she came rushing back only to stopped suddenly in front of them before looking down.

"Felicity?" Diggle asked in question as Oliver only stared at her.

Felicity looked up to Diggle and blurted out, "Be careful…please."

Diggle smiled and nodded as Roy gave a single nod before turning and walking away. Oliver waited until Felicity met his eyes and smiled, "We'll come back."

"Ok then…I'll see you when you get back." Felicity said in a rush and a sigh.

Felicity changed and returned to work on her computers and hadn't realized how much time had elapsed until her phone rang – it was Thea.

"Hey, what's—" Felicity answered.

"Have you heard from them? It's been almost 2 hours and they should have already…been done with the meeting, right?" Thea spoke quickly but upon realizing she was still in Verdant and could be overhead was vague.

"2 hours?! It shouldn't have taken long to meet Lance…hold on, Thea." Felicity put the phone down and immediately clicked on her comms and spoke, "Oliver? Diggle? Someone want to fill me in?"

"It's ok…we'll be back on in a moment." Roy was the one who answered Felicity.

"Roy? Where's Oliver? Diggle? What's going on?" Felicity demanded in anger and annoyance.

"In a minute." Roy responded with more authority.

"Thea, did you hear that? I don't know what's going on but I'm calling Lance right now!" Felicity spoke to Thea even as she dialed Lance on another phone.

"Detective Lance, this is Felicity and I just wanted to ask—"

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Lance interrupted to ask and continued to ignore her use of his former title.

"What? No, I don't need a hospital. Oh, he told you about tonight then?" Felicity was putting the pieces together and didn't like the picture developing. "What do you know…about tonight, I mean?" Felicity asked to be sure.

"He said you had been at the party with Oliver Queen and his sister and were injured during the robbery attempt. The kids are under arrest for that. Danes was injured but apparently that kid got away. Um, I noticed our friend seemed more annoyed with Danes than the kids. I assume something else is going on?"

"Yes, that is a safe assumption. " Felicity's annoyance with Oliver leaked into her voice. "Did you speak about anything else?"

"He said you were working on the kids' angle as there's more to it but that was more of an afterthought…I assume he's more focused on…well, something else. Are you sure you are ok?" Lance responded.

"No, I'm fine, really." Even Felicity heard the annoyance in her tone so she took a deep breath before continuing. "Thank you Detective. I'm sure we'll be in touch."

Lance noted that Felicity used "we" just as the Arrow had done during their conversation, _Gotta wonder about that_ , Lance thought before responding to Felicity. "Ok then, just let me know if you get something or need help."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Felicity ended the call before Lance would respond. "Thea, you know they are just going after him. They chose not to check-in, they don't care about the evidence—" Felicity had just started her rant when Thea interrupted her.

"What if it was Ollie, Felicity? Wouldn't you be angry if he'd been hurt?" Thea asked.

"That happens all the time really and yes, I get mad but you don't understand – he doesn't want to kill anymore, he's not the same person who came back from that island and I don't want him to be! He's only killed one person since coming back and that was for me too." Felicity words became increasingly hysterical. "He's been through so much and I don't want to be a burden anymore. I don't want him to have to kill for me! There was so much darkness on that island and he brought so much back with him, I just want to help him, not hurt him…" Felicity's voice wavered and then was interrupted by Oliver coming through the comms.

"I didn't kill him for you Felicity. I gave him a chance because of you." Oliver spoke quietly. "We are heading back now."

"Oliver?" Felicity switched her focus to the comms. "Are you ok? Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, on the way back." Oliver replied gruffly.

"Felicity!" Thea's voice on the phone interrupted Felicity's thoughts. "Let me in now."

Felicity swiped at her eyes before heading up to let Thea in…she only winced slightly when Thea hugged her tightly. "You really are good for him. I know you don't believe me but you've gotta believe I don't want him to be the guy that came back before either and I think you are what changed him. Talk to him, please."

Felicity just nodded as she couldn't understand just what Thea saw in her friendship with Oliver. _Ok, friends don't kiss, well, not how Oliver kisses but it has been a stressful lately and he probably just meant to be comforting._ Felicity wasn't sure who she was trying to convince but she didn't feel up to her usual inner battle when it came to deciphering Oliver.

Felicity and Thea both took a seat at the computers to await the guys' return. However, before they got there Felicity's phone buzzed.

"Detective? Do you have something else?" Felicity questioned in greeting.

"We just received word that the Arrow was just at Danes' residence - Danes is dead. What really happened tonight, Ms. Smoak?" Lance questioned angrily. "I actually think I know but I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" Felicity asked to stall for time.

"Say that you were there for the Arrow and Danes injured you, not the kids. That there's no kid that got away." Lance stated harshly.

Felicity blew out a quick breath as she replied, "Yes, I was there to investigate. No, no kid escaped. Yes, Danes and I had an…altercation. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you."

"Alright." Lance's one word response startled Felicity.

"That's all? 'Alright'?" Felicity responded quickly.

"Look, I know you guys keep secrets. I was pissed that there was another death but I can understand that just as I understood the Count and Gold." Lance paused briefly before he continued quietly. "I see a lot more gray now."

"I'm sorry about that Detective but I understand." Felicity commiserated.

"I'm sure you do. Call if you need me." Lance replied even as he knew as he knew Felicity's response would be plural.

"We will." Felicity confirmed his suspicions unknowingly.

Thea and Felicity looked up as the guys came down the stairs. Thea immediately hugged Roy and stayed in his arms by the stairs. Felicity stood uncertainly and quickly looked over Oliver and Diggle for injuries as they approached. Diggle gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he passed by to put his weapons away but Oliver simply stopped in front of her. Neither spoke for a moment as both just seemed content to look at the other.

"We really need to work on our communication." Felicity tried to joke.

"Yeah, we do." Oliver concurred before he pulled her into a hug, taking care not to press into her injury. "We certainly do, Ms. Smoak." Oliver spoke quietly as he kissed her temple.

"I proposed weekly meetings for Team Arrow and yes, those meetings would include Roy and me." Thea offered with a challenging smile.

"Should we vote on that?" Felicity replied with a significant look at Diggle then Oliver.


End file.
